Tales of Alagaesia Rise of the Shapeshifter King
by jman007
Summary: Five hundred years have passed since Shaun Ming Emperor of Shynendar was defeated Alagaesia has changed a lot, but now a new power rises to threaten Alagaesia and the world enter the shapeshifter king
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Alagaesia

Rise of the Shapeshifter King

Chapters

PROLOGUE:

Part 1. History of Alagaesia  
Part 2. Forbidden Love

Chosen Ones

Accusations

Hunted

Growing Pains

Who Am I

The Journey

Its Just Magic

The Dragon Riders

King Roran the III

Thief

Duel of Cats

A Shade named Odrin Dark Elf

The Exiles

The Uprising War  
Part 1. Fall of the Riders  
Part 2. The Great War

Conquest

Rage of the Wild Dragons

Darkness Rising

The Capture of Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales

Reign of the Shapeshifter King

On the Run

Epilogue: I Rule the World

PROLOGUE:  
Part 1. History of Alagesia

It started with the dragon wars and from that conflict arose the Dragon Riders. Then the Wyrdfel and the rise of Galbatorix. He reigned over Alagaesia for the next one hundred years. Then he was defeated by Eragon and his dragon Saphira. They helped to rebuild the Riders of Alagaesia. Then enter the children of the foresworn and the Emperor Shau Ming of Shynendar. The Emperor sent his massive army to conquer Alagaesia, but the Alagaesians were able to ward them off and protect their lands from the invaders.  
In the third generation came Roran (II) the Conqueror, who marched across Alagaesia taking Urubaen, Aberon, and all the lands in between. It started with the death of the house of Larkin. Disease had claimed the entire family and many believed that it was the wrath of the gods. Surda was given to a weak man to rule and corrupt nobles tore than land apart with their excessive lifestyle The corruption spread to Urubaen and the lands of the middle kingdom. In order to protect his kingdom from the warlords Roran II had to go to war. During this time the riders had gone to a distant land to help Eragon Shadeslayer in a war. When the last sword was sheathed the house of Stronghammer ruled all the lands of Alagaesia. Roran II moved his house to Urubaen and declared himself Emperor. He took Termorah of the house of Redbeard as his queen to solidify his power.  
Of the old heroes Nausada Nightstalker remained leader of the council of Elders. Nolfavrel, Selena, Brom Oromis, Arya, Angela, Solembum and Ajihad. Despite the wars of Roran the Conqueror Alagaesia entered an era of peace and prosperity. Now five hundred years later Emperor Garrow II ruled the empire from the southern coast to the boarders of DuWeldenvarden and the coast.

Part 2. Forbidden Love

Not much is known of the werecats, save this; it is folly to ignore the advice of one. They are just as mysterious and powerful as Dragons, in the war they aided the Dragons against the Elves. In their human forms the werecats do not require food or sleep. The older a werecat the more powerful he or she becomes and the greater cat shape they can take on. Like Solombum who reached his three hundredth year and in human form was an adolescent teenager. In his cat form he was a tiger. They have the power of foresight and prefer to speak in riddles. Some werecats could touch magic and they all could speak the ancient language. Their natural abilities include the magical ability to kill with their claws.  
In werecat society family members lived in clans, but the whole of the race is ruled by the werecat king. The main role of the werecat king is to watch over the vault of souls. His duties also included passing judgment on werecats who have violated the law. The most absolute law of werecats is to never ever mate with someone outside the race.

His name was Kar the night hunter and he dwelt in Aroughs in the governor court. He was over four hundred years old and as such he had to remain in his human form because his cat form was that of a leopard. Kar could also use magic and was born after the war of the conqueror.  
He should have gone into the wild when he became a great cat but he was in love with the governor's daughter. A young woman of fifteen years old her name was Cassa. She too was in love with him, but betrothed to the son of the count of Dauth.  
"Psst!"  
It was midnight and Cassa was in her room, "Are you insane?"  
"Is that the way you great the love of your life…"  
She sighed, "I love you, but…"  
He placed his finger on her lips, "But nothing… Do not force yourself to marry a man because your father demands it… Come with me… Let us leave this drab castle and explore the land… If you love me come with me…"  
She hugged him, "I want to be with you…" He scooped her up into his arms and jumped out the window.

"Find her and bring her back!" Governor Faellen yelled to his guards.  
"You won't be able to find them…" A woman said entering the room of judgment. She wore silver and gold armor and had twin swords strapped across her back.  
"The red eyed woman…" the courtiers whispered amongst themselves.  
"You are not welcome here red eye…" The chief spellcaster said.

It was Meera the Farseer, like Elva she was blessed by a Dragon Rider with a similar spell to the one Eragon used. "Your daughter has fallen for a werecat named Kor, there love is forbidden and when the werecats find out they will hunt them down and kill them…" She turned to leave.  
"Wait will you help me…"  
"I already have…" She replied without looking back.

Governor Faellen was friends with a Dwarf Dragon rider named Dexau and his silver dragon Servax. Faellen informed Dexau of the problem and he went looking for them. _("We should speak with the council about this…")  
("Faellen is a friend and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him…")  
("There is something you must know about werecats… They do not abide infidels… women or men who taint their species… They will kill her as well as the werecat… If we intervene… or if Faellen speaks out against them he will pay the price… The werecats have many taboos…")  
_They searched far and wide across the land flying low to the ground, "They are gone…" Kar said as the silver dragon passed overhead.  
"I don't like this…"  
"They aren't the ones I am worried about…"  
"You have been hinting at a danger for a while now… What has you so afraid?"  
He couldn't tell her about the laws of the werecats, he couldn't tell her that if the werecats found out they would hunt them down and kill them and all related to Cassa. Whatever happened he would fight to the death to protect her from whatever and whoever came after them. "If you love me… then please do not question me… I love you and I will protect you from your father, the riders, anyone who would try to come between us…"  
"Can I least ask where we are going…"

"To the scattered isles…"  
"You want to live among the exiles…"  
The exiles were a group of elves and elven riders who followed Vanir when he was possessed by the Emperor of Shynendar and while Vanir was under the control of a foreign power the elves who followed did so out their fears and weaknesses. The riders had left long ago accepted back among their brethren Riders and pardoned by Nausada Nightstalker. Now only shamed Elves and humans lived on the scattered isles.  
"It is the last place anyone would think to search for us…" They spent the entire day in the in a cave near the foothills of the spine. When the sun fell down behind the distant horizon Kar disrobed in front of Cassa.  
She blushed, "Um… I thought we were to marry first…"  
He smiled and handed her his clothes, then his body began to grow hair, his limbs began to lengthen and stretch. He became a leopard and with his mind asked Cassa to climb on his back. He sped across the land at a tremendous rate of speed. When they reached the shore north of Narda Cassa bought a small boat and they sailed to the islands. Kar built them a house away from the villages so they couldn't draw attention to themselves.  
"I am pregnant…" Cassa declared after two months of living together.  
Kar smiled and tried to express happiness with his face, but in his heart he was deeply afraid, because his child would be a Halfling. "That is wonderful…" Cassa was happy as hummed to herself while she did her house work. The next week Kar informed her that he needed to leave to take care of private business.  
"Kar Night hunter… You are summoned to the Rock of Kuthian by order of Paneer Halfpaw King of Werecats and guardian protector of the vault of souls…" A glowing orb of floating light addressed him as he stood on a cliff in the spine.  
"As the King wishes I obey…" Kar replied and the orb of light flew off. Kar smiled to himself because he would be considered as the next Werecat King and if he was chosen then no one could touch him or his wife and unborn son. ("I will become the king…"

Note from the author: I have been enjoying writing stories about Inheritance it is a unique tale a parallel to Star Wars if you will… I started Tales of Alagaesia and will update after I have finished Star Wars Mason Kell must die… I will be working on two stories at once… If you have been enjoying my stories I would appreciate all reviews good and bad… If you have any suggestions for Rise of the Shapeshifter King please make them…

Chapter 1. Chosen Ones

It was the time of the werecat king, the full moon and summer solstice. Three stars shone bright around the moon and so Paneer half paw sent three invitations out to three werecats, among them was the cat who would inherit his power and become King or Queen of the wercats. Solombum was one of the cats to receive an invitation so he set out with Angela the Herbalist towards the rock of Kuthian. The two of them were still in DuWeldenvarden and traveled south from Ellesmera towards the Hadarac desert. The werecat Maud traveled with tem because her sister was one of the chosen ones.  
"How long will it take us to reach kuthian mommy…" The girl who asked the question was named Tala and she was Angela's daughter.  
"Three weeks maybe more…"  
"Sol…" She liked to call Solombum Sol which irritated the old cat who was in his human form. "…what will you do if you become the werecat king…"  
"Create a spell to silence all little girls below the age of thirteen…"  
Angela bent over laughing and even Maude who was in her jaguar form had to hiss a laugh. "That is not funny and technically I am over a hundred years old…" Angela often ate her and drank own concoctions and herbs so when she had a daughter the girl aged very slowly. Tala was very wise, but childish and like playing jokes on people.  
"You are a hundred year old annoying little girl…"

"She immolates her mother when I was that age so be patient with her Solombum…"  
It took two weeks to leave the forest and enter the desert and when they did Tala leapt into the air and flew up as high as she could and look out over the world. She was very curious because her mother had kept her hidden in Ellesmera since she was born.  
("I see all the way to the ocean…) She said projecting her thoughts.  
("That is good now get back down here before a wild dragon or windviper mistakes you for a featherless snack…") When she landed Tala folded her arms in front of Angela, "There are no wind-vipers in this area…"  
Angela smiled, "You are right they hate the desert, but their favorite snack is dragon eggs…"  
"And little girls who don't mind their mothers…" Solombum said.  
"We will camp here tonight!" Maude declared.  
Early sunrise they broke camp and continued deeper into the desert. Angela created water skins that never emptied so they always had water as they traveled. On the fourth day they ran across one of the desert tribes heading east towards an oasis for the summer months. Within a month they were staring at the base of the mountain.  
"Behold the Rock of kuthian…" Solombum declared.  
"Consider yourselves lucky humans for no one has ever witnessed the choosing of the king…" Maude said. Two lions stood at the base of the mountain and growled at the group. As they waited aMaude's sister arrived and another werecat in leopard form.  
They greeted each other and that is a when an orb of light flew down to them, _"Identify yourselves…"_ Everytime the orb of light spoke it flashed.  
"I am Solombum son of Hermees Sharptooth… This is my friend, ally, and companion, Angela Capshroom and her daughter Tala Lightheart…"  
"I am Kar son Leer Short-tale…"

"Feah sister of Maude Dreamwalker Daughters Isis the White…"  
_"You are welcome to the Rock of Kuthian…"_

When they reached the summit Paneer half paw was waiting in his human form. "Welcome on and all… Those of you chosen step forward and present yourselves…"  
Solombum, Feah, and Kar took their cat shapes and presented themselves to the King. He walked up and down inspecting them, both mentally and physically. "From the time of the first dragons… We werecats have watched over this mountain… The great power of cats has been passed down to all those worthy to wield it… The three of you will be tested… These tests will strip you… tare down everything you think you are… Then we shall see what you are made of… You humans bare witness… but you must swear silence for the secrets of the cats are for no one…"  
After Angela and Tala swore each of the chosen ones claimed a spot on the mesa before rock by scratching their paws in the dirt. "Solombum… the panther… He has no friends…"  
Solombum and the other cats had to remain in there cat forms, ("Kar is a loaner… He has forsaken the company of others…")

Solombum was chosen first to be tested and the tests involved facing his worst fears. Being treated like an animal to which Angela couldn't bare to watch, because Paneer subjected him to the cruelest things imaginable that could be done to a cat. And finally he had to endure the humiliation of being shaved while he was a tiger. He passed the test and Angela sat beside Solombum comforting him.  
"You shall be next…" Paneer said standing before Feah in her jaguar form.

Notes: apologies I had to combine the prologue with chapter 1 because of technical problems


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Accusations

The werecat Cercsies sat beside the thrown of Emperor Garrow the II in Urubaen. The werecat thought she would be chosen but to her disappointment she wasn't. Cercsies was in the garden admiring the flowers. "It's a beautiful night isn't it…"  
Cercsies spun around and hissed, "You… Stay away from red eyes…"  
"I only came to give you information… and to show you how you can be the first werecat queen in over in over two thousand years…" She smiled when she saw the wercat's reaction.  
"One of the chosen ones has a secret… He has mated with a human female… The cat called Kar… She carries an abomination within her…"  
Cercsies left that day speeding across the land in her human form heading towards the Rock of Kuthian. She would know the truth when she reached the Vault of souls and looked into the eyes of Kar. The Werecat King would know the truth.  
"HAULT!" The lion guard barked.  
"I am Cercsies… I seek an audience with the King… A law of the cats has been broken…" The two cats looked at each other, then the elder cat lead her up the mountain pass.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Paneer roared.  
Cercsies dropped to one knee, "Milord I cry your pardon… One of the chosen have broken the law…" She pointed at Kar. "Kar night hunter has given himself in mind and body to a human female…"

"Lying cat… I will rip your tongue from your mouth…"  
"Tell me cat… How did you find this out…" Angela asked.  
She bared her sharpened teeth at Anagela, "This does not concern you witch…"  
"Still the question warrants an answer…" Solombum said.  
"Answer the question…"  
"It was told to me by the red eyed woman… Meera…"  
Angela grunted, "It is time this Meera and I had a reckoning…"  
Kar roared when with a thought Paneer ordered his lions to seize him, "The absolute laws of the cats have been broken…" Paneer walked up to Kar and forced him to return to his human form, then he slashed the cat across the face with his claws. "You are not fit to be considered for a chosen one neither will you be a werecat anymore…" He began speaking in the ancient language, _"From this day forth you shall walk in the skin of man… I strip you of all your power… Go from this place mortal… and die for your crimes…"_ With a flick of his hand Paneer sent Kar to Lake Tudeston. Then he summoned his hunters, "Find the woman and the abomination she carries… Kill them both…" The hunters were twin cats, panthers who leapt from the top of the mesa to the ground below and sped off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Hunted

Author Notes: If you read this story without reading my story New Age of Dragon Riders then of course you will be lost…

Cassa was out hanging clothes when the wind kicked up, she looked up gasping as a giant owl descended on her yard. A woman with black hair and red eyes jumped down from the great owl. "Cassa Welton daughter of Faellen Welton…"  
"Who are you?' What do you want?"  
"The hunters are coming for you… werecats… Your lover Kar has been stripped of his magic…"  
She placed her hand over mouth gasping, "Will take me to him…"  
"They left him alive because they hope you will seek him out… You must hide…They will kill you and your unborn child… you must flee…"  
"To where…"  
This is Arin the Wise… My friend and companion…" The giant owl bowed to her, "He will take you to the village of Daret… There you will be safe… Do nothing to draw attention to yourself…" She gave her a bag of coins. "There are fifty gold crows in there… buy a house and mind your business… Here this amulet will protect you from all magical eyes… I will return to you when the child is born…" Meera picked Cassa up and placed her on the great owl's shoulders.  
("Hold on human or you will fall…") When Arin touched her mind, Cassa flinched. He opened his massive wings and flew off.  
Meera watched until they flew away then went into the house and grabbed anthing with Cassa's smell in it. She ran to the docks and got the fairy to Narda. When arrived in Narda Meera purchased passage on board a ship bound for Shynendar. When the ship was six days out to sea she stood on the main deck making bird calls into the air. Her friend Arin dove on the boat and sank it, then he and Meera returned to shore.

When the hunters arrived on the isle of exiles they found the house ransacked. "The witch was here…"  
"Looks like she left maybe six or eight days ago…" The twin cats were in their human forms. "Lets go to the docks and ask some questions. When they arrived the dock master told them that he had seen a pregnant woman and that she bought passage on the ferry to Narda. Her smell was all over the boat and when they arrived in Narda they learned that ship she traveled on had been destroyed at sea.

"Kar son of Leer… Do you know why I have summoned you back here…" Paneer asked three days later.  
"Where is my wife…"  
"The witch is dead… she tried to run but fate sunk her ship below the waves… She is dead… and now that leaves only you… Kar Night-hunter you have broken the most sacred of laws among the werecats… You are sentenced to death…" Paneer's claws turned red and he swiped the air, when he did Kar howled in pain as three large gashes appeared on his chest and he died. Paneer then turned to Feah. "Feah… daughter of Isis the white come forward…" She was in her cat form. Paneer began speaking in the ancient language, _"From this day forward you shall be known as Queen Feah of the werecats… Guardian of the Rock of Kuthian and Keeper of the Vault of Souls… Weinsakat Ti Noel… Can Sca…" _When he breathed his breath on her all the power of the werecat king passed to her then Paneer died.

The time had come for Cassa to give birth to her son and a week before the delivery Meera showed up and helped her deliver the child. "Now where are we going?" Cassa asked.  
"Therinsford…" Meera coldly replied.  
"Why are you helping me…"  
"I have my reasons… at any rate I will help you settle in then you will never see me again…"  
They flew to the mountains near the spine so that Arin could hide and hunt, while Meera led Cassa to Therinsford. Once in the now bustling city that was once a small village Meera bought Cassa a house. "Here this bottle contains special milk that will help suppress your child's magic… You will be safe here…"  
"What about Kar?"  
"He is dead… Killed by the werecats…"

As Meera approached the gate Angela and Solombum were standing in the street. "You must be Angela… We finally meet…"  
"And you are Meera Red Eyes… The Farseer and witch child…"  
"Now that we have the pleasentries out of the way… What do you want…"  
"I have come to bring you before the Riders… For judgment…"  
"No one judges me especially you…"  
"We shall see come with me red eyes and spare yourself some pain…" The two of them were locked in an epic battle of the mind trying to dominate one another. Meera was so strong that Solombum had to help her fight the girl. Eventually Meera unsheathed her swords and charged them, but Solombu transformed into a tiger and attacked her. People started running and screaming as the duel unfolded. Meera leapt over Solombum and grabbed him by the tail, she threw the werecat into the guard shack. That is when Angela removed a pouch filled with yellow powder. She threw the powder into the air and when she spoke hundred of Angela's doubles surrounded Meera.  
"Which one am I red eye… Choose wisely…"  
"An old trick for an old fat woman…" Meera leapt at the real Angela stabbing her in the shoulders as she straddled her neck. Meera landed on her hands and mule kicked Angela to the ground. That is when Meera howled in pain as her back was laid open by Solombum. He was about to finish her off when a giant owl swooped down and snatched that werecat off the ground and dropped him in the river. He released an long winded screech that sent people to their knees and shattered glass. Arin swooped down again and snatched Meera up with his talons and flew away.  
Four Riders arrived later and took Angela into custody so that she and Solombum could be questioned. ("You could have been killed… Angela the witch is not someone to trifle with…") Arin said running one talon in the opposite direction that Solombum scratched her and as he did the wounds healed.  
"I am not to be trifled with either…" She said in anger.  
"You saved my life and swore a debt to you… I have been your friend from the moment we met, but if you mess with Angela then the Riders will get involved… And she has friends with the Riders…"  
Meera sighed, "I know and thankyou for pulling me out of there…"

Angela and Solombum were taken to Vroengard for disturbing the peace brawling and unlawful use of magic. Of course Nausada and the council pardoned them and made finding Meera paramount.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Growing Pains

As Meera promised she returned when the time came to deliver the child. The baby had yellow catlike eyes and tiny points on his ears, Cassa named him Brenan, but Meera called him Aaron wild child. Meera stayed for a month to help Cassa, then she left.  
Brenan grew up strong, with a keen mind, and quick reflexes. He was favorite of the young maidens in the city. Cassa home schooled him fearing he might accidently be discovered by his teachers. To satisfy his unquenchable thirst for knowledge she would borrow books from the library.  
Brenan was nine years old and he was on his way home from the meat market. When his way was barred by ten boys. "There is the little freak…"  
The tallest boy shoved Brenan to the ground, "Listen freak stay away from my girl if you know what is good for you…"  
"Kyla told me she had a pet pig, but she didn't say it could talk…"  
"Get him!"  
Brenan surprised them by jumping to his feet he hissed and slashed the first boy across the face. The boy fell to the ground holding his face, that is when another boy grabbed Brenan from behind. He thrust his head backwards bashing the boy in the mouth, then he lifted the boy over his head and threw him into the others. One of the boys grabbed a thick board off the ground and swung at Brenan from behind, but he turned at the last minute and caught the wood with his hand. Then he kicked the boy in between his legs, Brenan broke one boy's arm another's leg and the last boy he broke three ribs. The children ran limping off in every direction.  
Cassa sighed as she cleaned her son's face, "I told you not to get into any fights… We can't draw attention to ourselves…"  
"They attacked me over some girl… and they called me a freak…"  
"You are not a freak…" Cassa sighed when a knock came at her door. "One minute…" When she opened the door, the city magistrate's men were on the porch. "Can I help you?"  
"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but you and your son need to come with us…"  
Cassa got dressed then she and Brenan were lead up the street to the Governor's mansion where they met with the chief magister. The parents of the boys who jumped Brenan were there as well. When they entered the parents started yelling  
"SILENCE!" The magister yelled, "Now as I understand it… Cassa… Your son injured these boys…"  
"Look what that freak did to my son…" A large burly man said holding his son's head, his face was bandaged up.  
"Your son lead the other children in jumping my boy over some girl…"  
"Enough… I am confining you and your son ma'am for the next three days… I am also recommending your son for training at the academy… As for the rest of you your families' will pay a fine… Guards take Cassa and her son away…"

Cassa and Brenan were taken to a large room and given all they wanted to read and eat. "Mom… what am I…"  
"What do you mean…"  
"I have never been sick… I don't get tired… I have strange dreams of battles and monsters… On the darkest night I can see as clearly as if it were daylight… I can smell a pie being baked three blocks away and I can here the squeaks of mice just born looking for their first meal. What am I mother…"  
She sighed, "Your father was a werecat…" Cassa smiled at the expression on his face. "Werecats are magical beings… they have two forms… one human and the other is cat… From what your father told me werecats are immortal… some can use magic… In there human forms werecats don't need sleep, food, or rest…"  
"Are you a werecat?"  
She smiled cupping his face, "Haven't I been getting older before your eyes…"  
He smiled, "Okay silly question… Where is my father?"  
"I don't know… I was told he was killed, by the werecats… That same someone told me that it was forbidden in their society to mate outside their race…"  
Brenan sighed and went to the widow, "Did you love him?" He asked staring into the distance.  
"With all my heart…"  
"If my father was a werecat and you are human… What does that make me…"  
Cassa hunched her shoulders, "I don't know…" She pulled a bottle out of her bag, "…This was given to me …if you have any magical abilities it has been suppressing them. The woman who gave me that said it would never run out and it would keep other werecats from sensing you…"  
Brenan lay on his bed thinking about what he had just learned, he wondered about his father and who he was. He closed his eyes and everything grew white as snow. A bright light filled his eyes and then when it faded a leopard was standing before.  
_("Hello Brenan… I am your father Kar…")  
"Is this real?"  
_Kar smiled, _("As real as you want it to be… I am a part of you…")  
"I shall make you proud of me…"  
_He smiled, _("I already am…")  
_

When the three days had passed Brenan went into the forest at the base of mountains in the spine. He closed his eyes and imagined himself a cat, but nothing happened. He sat down and meditated and as he did his skin began to itch and grow fur. His face elongated as his body rippled, when the process was done. Brenan was a cat. He had thick fur and a stubby tail, with two small on each side of his mouth. He tested his senses and smelt a bird, he caught it but decided to let it go as his human senses were interfering with his natural instincts. He sauntered into town climbing over the wall and went to his house. Cassa was in the kitchen cooking when she turned a large brown and black cat was on her table.  
Cassa screamed, "Shoo get out of here…"  
"Is that any way to talk to your son…" When the cat spoke it spoke through its mouth instead of with its mind.  
"Brenan… is that you?"  
He started licking his paw, "Yep…"  
Cassa rushed to close the doors and windows then she sat down a bit shaken, "Can you turn back…"  
"I don't know… Let me try…" It took several hours but finally managed to return to his human form.  
"Don't ever do that again… I told you if the werecats find out…"  
"If they come here looking for trouble I will destroy them all…" He said making a fist.  
Every week early in the morning Brenan would leave his home and travel to a different spot in the forest just in case he was being followed. He soon learned to master his ability to transform into a cat. Through several experiments he also learned that in his cat form he was more powerful. And unlike other werecats he didn't require food in his cat form, but he did in his human form. In his human form Brenan could run faster and see better than any human alive. His body could also heal itself from injury. He never got tired except when he had to turn into a cat and then back to his human form, but as the days went on he required less energy to transform.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Who Am I

Two men dressed in black leather entered the city of Therinsford and as they walked they sniffed the air. _"The abomination is here…" _The elder man said in the ancient language.  
_"So is the woman… I think she had help escaping us…"  
"Yes but from whom and why…"  
"Who cares… anyone who could avoid us this long is worth the hunt…"_  
As the two men walked up the street many of the people avoided them on purpose. When they neared the center of town several members of the town militia barred their way.  
"Halt identify yourselves…"  
"Do not bar our way human… We are werecats on the king's business…"  
"What business could King Garrow have that would call for two werecats to take care of…"  
"Not that mortal fool…" When the younger werecat said fool several of the soldiers drew their swords. "We speak of King Paneer… He is dead, but his last command to us was to hunt down the infidel and her abomination… When the task is complete then we shall be free to serve the Queen… Queen Feah of the werecats…"  
The captain sneered and ordered his men to sheath their swords, "Do not cause trouble in Therinsford…"  
"Do not get in our way human…"  
As the two werecats walked off the Lt came up to the captain, "Sir shouldn't we contact the Riders…"  
"No it is better not to trifle with a weracat…"

The two hunters entered walked up the street towards Cassa's house and when they arrived the elder cat kicked the door down. Cassa was in the cellar checking their stores for the winter when she heard the noise. She rushed upstairs and screamed at the man dressed in black leather with a panther sniffing through her house.  
"The witch finally reveals herself…" The man in leather said drawing a sword with glyphs on known only to the werecats.  
"I always knew this day would come…" She said falling to her knees.  
"MOTHER!" Brenan screamed as the sword was thrust into her heart. She looked at him and smiled as she leaned to the side.  
A roar broke from his mouth as he transformed, not into his usual cat form , but into a panther like the one standing next to the werecat in human form. They tussled back and forth across the floor, the werecat had experience, but Brenan somehow was able to match the other cat for speed and strength. He didn't just look like the other cat he had his abilities as well. Eventually Brenan ripped the other cat's throat out and turned his vengeful eyes on the other werecat. His body rippled and Brenan willed himself into a new shape, when the transformation was complete he looked like the man-cat standing before him.  
("What is this?") He thought to himself.  
"Abomination… I see you have been practicing… the old legends are true about Halflings…No matter you will die…" The werecat attacked Brenan's mind, but Brenan immediately was able to not only ward him off he was also able to attack the werecat who panicked trying to keep Brenan out of his mind. Brenan tackled the werecat whose nails turned blood red as he swiped the air, Brenan's chest was laid open as he howled in pain. He stumbled backwards and hit the floor, as he lay clutching his bleeding chest he helplessly watched the werecat get up and stalk towards him. whatever the werecat said was lost because Brenan's attention was on his mother.  
"Now you die little abomination…" The werecat said walking over to Brenan. He stood over Brenan with his sword raised, "My King I have finished your orders…" As his hand came down his hand was severed by Meera's blade, then she stabbed the werecat in the back .  
"Wh… oooo… arrr….re you…" Brenan asked weezing.  
"Save your strength… Here drink this…" When Brenan drank the liquid his heart stopped racing it was as if someone had given him a boost of life. His wounds hadn't healed, but he had the will to live on. "…Now let me in your mind I can help you heal yourself…" He obeyed, but resisted a little from the strange contact of this woman. "Stop fighting me… I mean you no harm…" The red eyes woman said, "Relax…" When she had complete control Brenan's body shifted, and rippled and when the process was complete his chest was healed.  
"How did you do that…"  
She hunched her shoulders, "That was all you… I only helped you discover one of your abilities…"  
He ran past the woman to his mother, "Mother! I should have been here…"  
"Yo…u… yuuu… did… goooood… my son…"  
"Stay with me we will leave this place…" He turned his teary eyes towards his the red eyed woman, "Help her!"  
"There are some things magic cannot do…"  
"IIII… loooove… you…" She breathed her last and died in his arms.  
Brenan's eyes glowed and he raised his head to the sky and roared like a lion. "Come with me…" He scooped his mother up and placed her on the table, "We have no time…"  
"I will bury my mother either help me wrap her or leave…" he ran upstairs and grabbed some sheets then he and the red eyed woman wrapped her up. Brenan carried her across his shoulder and followed the woman into the countryside where a giant owl was waiting for them.  
("I won't be able to carry all of you…") Arin said.  
Brenan gasped when she related his words, "If I leave her here the cats will find her grave and decimate it…"  
"Use your power… Look at Arin and transform into him…"  
He focused with all his mind on the bird imagining its shape, then his body shifted and stretched and his nose and mouth merged into one, as he grew feathers. When the process was complete he was a Sunsavrblaka, he followed Arin in the air carrying his mother, he buried her on the beach near Narda. Brenan stood over his mother's grave for hours just staring.  
"I swear on your grave mother… I swear that I shall avenge you… I will hunt down every werecat and make them suffer a thousand fold for your death…"

That night they sat around a campfire, Meera was unwilling to break the silence and Brenan was still brooding. He finally looked up, "I have questions…" She nodded, "…Who are you? Why did you help me? What can you tell me about the werecats and do you know what I am…"  
Meera smiled, "A broad range of questions…" She sighed. "…I am the red eyed woman… I am Meera… I am both nightmare and dream… I helped you because I helped your mother long ago… and I am sorry I didn't arrive earlier… You have a destiny on you and am doing my part to help you reach it…" Her red eyes started glowing and her voice began to echoe. "…Long ago the wercats weren't as rigid as they are today… they were free with helping others and even mingling with other races… The half breeds were not restricted to one form… They could transform and shape their bodies into anything they could see or imagine… Then one day a werecat foretold that the world would taken over by half breed… so the king of that era ordered the slaughter of all half breeds… When the deed was done it was forbidden among the cats to mingle their blood with the other races of the world…" Her features returned to normal and Meera sighed taking some stew from the pot.  
Brenan stood up and stared out over the countryside, "I am not interested in ruling the world… but I am interested in revenge…"  
Meera stood up and joined him, "Do you really think the wild dragons will stand idly by while you hunt down the werecats… Then the riders will get involved you will have more enemies than Arin there…" The giant owl was asleep. "Listen to me Brenan… You are the first half breed to be born in over five thousand years… You can become more powerful than Galbatorix, Emperor Shou, Vrael, the werecat queen, or Eragon Shadeslayer himself… Take a page from the book of each and become King… no Emperor of the world… The Shapeshifter King…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Journey

Meera and Brenan spent a lot of time together and she helped him to understand his power better and gain control of how to use it. When he mastered his power Brenan traveled into the wilds of the spine as an Urgal. He traveled to the Urgal lands learning the culture and language disguised as a young Urgal orphan who can use magic. So he was trained by Urgal spellcasters learning their secrets.  
After three years Brenan traveled to the Elven city of Silthrim, because the werecats Solombum and Maude lived in Ellesmera. Brenan learned the elven secrets from Master Leio of the house of Ghanliss. In order to use magic Brenan used his shifting ability to create the organ used to access the energy of his body. He also mastered breaking into the minds of others, he also learned how to drain the energy from the body of another. Brenan spent the next five years among the elves, then he left to live among the dwarves.  
**"You are strange in these parts… welcome to mount Bregan…"** A middle aged dwarf said addressing Brenan in Dwarvish, **"My name is Krobol…"  
"Me name is Durn… Please pardon my dwarvish is… is…" **He smiled, "I have lived so long among humans that I have almost forgotten the tongue of my people…"  
The Dwarf smiled, "No apology is necessary for I can converse in this tongue as well… but tell me young one why are you here…"  
"My family was living in Cueneon when it was attacked over five hundred years ago… I am the last descendant of my family… They died due to sickness and I am the last one… I came here seeking one to teach me the art of the Dwarves… Can you tell me the best place to learn magic from…"  
"Tarnag is the best place, but before you go there you might want to brush up on your language…" It took Brenan three months to learn the Dwarvin language, when he was done he traveled to Tarnag and was accepted by High Priest Quil. He learned the secrets of the dwarves, especially poisons and enchanting blades. He learned Dwarvin history and religion in private, so that he wouldn't appear to be ignorant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Its just Magic

Brenan lived among the dwarves for the next ten years. During this time he mastered his shapeshifting abilities until it became second nature. Brenan could now absorb the energy from the body of another, transform into anything he saw or could imagine. He could also reshape his body parts, like making his hand into a sword or his fingers into keys. Brenan could also break into people's minds, he could also reshape objects with his power, but that was even more taxing on him than shaping his body, and he had astounding agility.  
He left the Dwarves and when he reached the desert Brenan transformed into a dragon and flew across the southern half of the desert. When he reached the spine he turned north and flew towards the island of Doru Arbea. When he landed on the beach Brenan became an elf and ran through the jungle towards the mountain city of Vroengard.  
"I have come to pledge myself as a Vassal of the riders…" He said to the captain of the Vassals. Three days later Brenan stood before the captain of the Vassals swearing the oath. He could make the oath because before making it Brenan made another oath in the ancient language, _"I swear in this language to pledge myself to the Riders as their vassal…" _  
Brenan became a favorite of all the teachers at the academy, Brenan moved freely in the academy because he could change his appearance and go anywhere in the fortress. He would often disguise himself as a master rider and sneak into the restricted archives where he learned the layout of the vault and the weapons it held, he learned the burning curse and the twelve words of death. Brenan also learned the six death phrases and the words of power. One night Brenan was walking through the forest returning from the lands of the giant owls. He was three miles from the city gates when a werecat leapt out at him.  
The lioness transformed into a young teenage girl, "Stay your place halfling I wish to speak with you…"  
"So you know what I am…"  
"I have been searching for you ever since your father was killed by old King Paneer…"  
"Why?"  
"The werecats are looking for you… they know you exist but you never stay in one place for long and when you do you are surrounded by so much magic a god wouldn't be able to find you…"  
"And yet here you are…"  
"Well halflings have a smell that if one is looking for it… it can be detected… but to answer the question burning in your mind I found you by discerning a pattern… The last known place the hunters assumed you were was among the Elves… Then they found small traces of your presence in the Nightstalker Academy… When I learned this I deduced that you were traveling across all of Alagaesia learning the secrets of the races…"  
He moved so fast that she hardly had time to react as he grabbed her by the throat, "If you have figured out what I am doing then the others…"  
"No milord… I… Ha… ben… thro… wing… tem off…"  
He dropped her, "Repeat yourself…"  
She started speaking in the ancient language, _"I found a way to mimic your scent through magic and I have been throwing them off by leading them astray…"  
"What do you want?"  
"To join you… To be your ally… Through you the werecats can rule the world… There is an ancient secret among the werecats… We haven't used it in centuries… werecats can be made… a normal cat can be blessed with the ability to transform… Make me your servant… your vassal… I will swear myself to you… and I swear I have not sworn any counter oaths before I have met you…"  
_Brenan sneered as he looked down on the sandy brown haired woman kneeling in front of him. _"What is your name…"  
"My name is Ticala…"  
"Arise Ticala…" _She obeyed. _"My first order to you is this… keep the werecats off my tail… soon I will make my move… but I have many more preparations to make…"  
"I obey milord… as I travel may I recruit others to your cause…"  
"Not yet, but you may make one cat like us to help you…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. The Dragon Riders

The High Council of The Dragons Riders was lead by Nausada Nightstalker and her red dragon Thorn. Then there was Vanir and his white dragon Invore, Kella and her amethyst dragon Caurx, Nolfavrel and Birgit the Blue, Sarsja and her gold dragon Sheava. The dwarves Carhov Wolfcleaver and his brown dragon Shade, along with Shiibell Noll and his gray dragon Merthal. The human Ferdinan and his red dragon Varmel and the Urgal Khargok and his green dragon H'Emerth.  
The council was gathered to speak on many issues but the most precedent at the moment was the fact that the werecat Solombum had requested an audience with the council. He was now a teenage boy in his human form and a tiger in his cat form, as usual the witch Angela was with him and her daughter Tala. _"Council of Riders… Thank you for seeing me and greetings from my Queen…"  
"You are always welcome in the halls of the Riders Solombum, Angela, and Tala…"  
_ "_At the request of my Queen I have come to ask aid from the Riders…"_ They were all shocked because the werecats never asked for help from anyone.  
_"Make your request known and if it is within our power we shall grant it…"  
"There has been a Halfling walking the lands of Alagaesia… There is a prophecy among the werecats of a Halfling rising to power and overthrowing the world… He has been here among you learning your secrets as a Rider and a Vassal… You see Halflings are not bound to one form like normal werecats… Long ago there were many Halflings and I am ashamed to say that they were wiped out because of the prophecy and it was forbidden to mingle our blood with others, but the werecat Kar fell in love with a human woman…"  
('What is this halfling's name?") _Thorn asked.  
_"He is called Brenan…"  
_Nausada stood up, _"Of course we will help you… We shll dedicate fifty Riders and their dragons to the task…"  
_Solombum bowed, _"On behalf of my Queen and all wercats thank you…"  
_When Solombum and Angela left the council discussed the matter further, then they discussed the state of the empire. Some riders believed that the Emperor Roran Stronghammer the III held to much power, but he was a good and benevolent ruler and the people love him. Then they discussed Meera red eye, how to bring her in and how to handle her. Next they discussed the exiles as the people of the scattered isles were growing by leaps and bounds, some consider them a threat to the empire and the Emperor was requesting that he be allowed to place a a huge garrison on the islands to tax and watch them.  
_"Haven't the exiles paid their debt…" _The elf Sarsja asked.  
_("Master Vanir you have been silent on this matter…")_ Thorn said.  
_"The memories of what I allowed to happen are still fresh in my mind… but I agree with Sarsja they have paid their debt… We should send an emissary to the scattered isles to speak with the people…"  
("We shall go…") _Thorn said and Nausada nodded in agreement.  
_"And why should the grandmasters of our order make such a trip?" _Shiibol said, _"Someone of such high station should not burden themselves with such a small matter…"  
"There is no matter to small for any rider…" _Nausada said, _"We shall go and let that be the end of the matter…"_

Two days later Nausada packed Thorn's saddle for the trip, Selena and Sundavar decided to go with them along with Nausada's apprentice a young Urgal named Juka and her violet dragon Vao. The trip to the scattered isles didn't take long and when they arrived the people were very receptive. The people of the scattered isles had formed their own society with laws and rules to govern the people. The riders had been received with open arms, but as they walked through the streets a man stood on a platform speaking about taking up arms against the land dwellers.  
"Leom Tull, who is that man?" Nausada asked.  
Leom was an elven name, but Tull was a human one as his father had been an elf and his mother human. "Pay him no mind… Every now and then someone rises up and says we need to take up arms… It will die down in a few days… Do not his words mar your visit to our city…"  
To Nausada's surprise the man was at the state dinner, he was charming if not rude and sly in a subtle way. He remided Nausada of the high council during the days of the Varden. After dinner the Island elders discussed their ideas and proposals with the dragon riders. Nausada vowed that the riders would support their independence if the exiles always deferred to the Empire. The riders stayed a week on the islands then they left nd flew towards Urubaen.

"No and no again…" Emperor Roran said.  
Nausada had had enough, "Leave us!" She ordered to everyone, "What is wrong with you? Do you want to start another war? If you weren't my family I would have taken the throne from you long ago…"  
He sighed, "Apologies… My subjects are restless and there is talk among the cities about a nameless power and then there is word that the exiles are forming an independent state… Okay my aunt, but if the exiles step out of line I will crush them like a grape… Will the council object to much if I send reinforcements to Narda…"  
Nausada sighed, "Do it subtly… move them every other month…"  
"What does Queen Arya say of this…"  
"She is watchful, but if the exiles take up arms then she will fight by your side… and you will always have the support of King Eragon…" Eragon was old King Orrick's son whom he named after his foster brother Eragon Shadeslayer.  
They walked to the balcony, "What about this red eyed woman?"  
"She was last seen in Dauth heading north… My Riders are hunting her…"  
He grunted, "Can they handle her… They say she is more powerful than Elva farseer was before she became a rider…"  
"We will catch her…"

Nausada spent two more days in Urubaen before traveling to the Spine Fortress to visit the grave of her husband Murtagh. After three days in the fortress she left for Vroengard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. King Roran III

He was named after Roran Stronghammer who fought beside the varden against Galbatorix. Roran the III was the second monarch to be named after the original Roran. He was a good and wise ruler who was loved by all the people of the land. Roran the III resembled the original Roran in many ways accept he was taller and more muscular. He was married to Queen Analee of Gilead, a beautiful woman with dark brown hair. Roran was an excellent tactician in battle and politics, he had defeated the southern uprising without help from the Riders.  
It was the middle of the week and Emperor Roran was meeting with his advisors and generals. "I want one hundred thousand troops moved to Cueneon…"  
"We can house and feed them milord, but we will have to collect an extra tax on your subjects…" The Chief Advisor Ferwell said.  
"There will be no extra tax collected… I will pay from my personal treasury…" The people gathered applauded him. "Don't be so fast because I am asking you to contribute at least twenty percent of the whole from your combined wealth…"  
General Aster was the King's first cousin, "An excellent idea my King and I am the first to support it…"  
The map of Alagaesia was an areal view of Alagaesia from the eyes of several dragons. Brom Oromis son of Eragon Shadeslayer had built the map pool, which reflected all of Alagaesia. "I want a fleet stationed of the scattered isles… at least ten warships fully manned…"  
"We will have to rotate the crews…" A commander said.  
"My Emperor can we have the riders station Five Riders in Cueneon?"  
"By all means… I will send a message to Lady Nightstalker immediately… Gentlemen I want my spellcasters keeping an eye on the exiles… My gut says they will rise up against us… Dismissed…"  
Roran dropped into his chair after everyone left, "You should rest…" His cousin said.  
"How can I rest… There is halfing running all over Alagaesia doing who knows what… There talk with the exiles… If I had my way I would wipe them out…"  
"You are the Emperor do as you wish… Lady Nightstalker is after all our relation… The Riders can't move against you the people love you… They would be fools to try and remove you…"  
"I gave my word that I wouldn't do anything rash…"  
"Why not use the Urgals… They would jump at the chance to go to war… and to make sure they succeed you can have a ball and invite all the riders to make sure they don't intervene…"  
"When did you develop a devious side…"  
He smiled, "After dealing with these nobles for so long…"  
Roran stood up, "Very well see to it and put a bounty on the head of this Halfling…" As Roran left Aster's eyes glowed and he smiled, because it was Brenan in the form of Aster.

Roran left the war room and made his way to his private study for some peace and quiet. Then he went riding with his family in the countryside, unaware that the Halfling was in his palace causing trouble. When he returned to the palace Roran got with the false Aster and made the plans with his spies to convince the Urgals to attack the Exiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Thief

With his plan in motion Brenan left the palace in Urubaen and made his way to the vault. The Vault sat in place of Utgard that had been demolished by Brom Oromis and Nausada. Together they built the Vault in its place and in it they hid the most dangerous and powerful weapons in the world in it. In the vault was Vrael's sword, which no living being could wield, the axe of the Emperor's champion, the book of names made by a very powerful Elf Rider. The book contained the true names of everything in the world, but the book was sealed and the key to open the book was lost. The Menoa wand, a wand made from the switch of the Manoa tree, the wand had the ability to enhance the power of whoever wielded it by a hundred thousand fold. There was also the five rings of Shea the Shade. The shield of Eragon the elf who was the first dragon rider and the heart of Eldunar, a powerful jewel forged by Anurin and bonded with ten powerful Eldunari whose dragons agrred to be apart of the jewel. Roran Stronghammer's hammer was in the vault as well and the shard sword Angela gave Roran during the invasion of Alagaesia. He used the shard sword to defeat the General whose armor was also stored in the vault.  
Brenan approached the vault in Thorn's form and when he landed he became Nausada. During his days in Vroengard Brenan learned that only Nausada and Brom Oromis could enter the vault. He disguised himself as Nausada and opened it by placing his hand on the seal. The door to the vault appeared in the side and opened to him in the form of Nausada. He had to walk up a long hall lined with living statues ready to spear any intruder. The statues watched what the spells governing them to believe was Nausada walk up the hall. Then the doors opened to a mesa that sat in the center of the vault with empty space around it. The floor from the mesa extended in all directions and it was safe to walk across.  
Brenan walked across the hall and went to the book, he examined the key hole with his keen eyes then he raised his index finger and it became a key. Brenan fit his key finger into the lock and opened the book, the pages were blank and he had to think of the thing, person, place, or animal he wanted. There were three names he memorized from the book. The first was for the true name to the ancient language, the next was two names he would need to fulfill his mission.  
Brenan closed the book and then went to the stand holding the shard sword, the sword sat on an enchanted marble stand with the sheath on the second rack. He grabbed the sword by its marble handle and placed it in the sheath. Then Brenan went to the stand holding the axe of the emperor's champion. The weapon was very powerful and it could level cities and wipe out armies with one swing. With these two weapons he placed them in a bottomless bag and tied it to his waist. Again as Brenan walked up the hallway the statues watched him for the slightest hint of betrayal.  
"Saty your place Halfling!" A werecat hunter said in his human form.  
("Yes you should have quit while you were ahead…") Another said in her cat form.  
"Let me pass and I shall allow the eight of you to live…"  
"Arrogant alley cat…"  
"I have heard enough!" The bobcat said in his human form, he leapt at Brenan who in that instant turned into a dragon, he caught the werecat out of the air with his mouth and crunched down, the he spit the werecat out in a ball of fire. The remaining werecats swung at him with there magical claw attack, but Brenan made his skin metal. He spewed flames at the cats killing three of them.  
"He is too powerful… We must retreat…" The leader said.  
"No you cannot escape! _Steirn Risa… __Antielth Langammar Runsala…" _He grabbed them all with magic using the true name of the ancient language. "You all were foolish to face me alone I am the most powerful werecat in the world… What shall I do with you… Oh I know… _Antielth Langammar Runsala… and now stuck shall you all be in your cat forms with no mind of what you truly are…"_ He made them all normal everyday cats stripping them of their minds and magic. Brenan sneered as he spotted two dragon riders flying towards the mountain he transformed himself into a cloud and floated away.  
When the riders arrived they found the cursed cats and reported to Nausada about what happened. She and the council was furious with the werecats because they should have told them about their premonition of Brena breaking into the vault.

Author Notes: I have added a new chapter its called Corruption of the Menoa tree you will see why please review if you are enjoying this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Duel of Cats

"The time has come…" Brenan said to Ticala, "You have served me well… go to the scattered Isles and await me…" She bowed, then Brenan turned into Dragon and flew high up into the sky then he became a cloud and floated towards the rock of Kuthian. As he approached the mountain the cloud he was descended towards the mesa at the top of the mountain. The cloud began to take shape and it became a cat and landed on all fours.  
The werecat queen was a beautiful woman with brown hair and eyes that changed colors, she was very shapely and wore a white robe that was wrapped around her body. Queen Feah carried the same staff her predecessor used to fight with.  
"So the Halfling comes to pay me tribute…"  
Brenan became his normal form, "I came to take your place she cat…" He replied transforming himself to look like her.  
She tapped her staff on the ground producing thunderous echo, "Enough! You have much to answer for and it seems that I must destroy you…"  
"No you and all werecats who hunted my father and mother like… Like animals you all will pay…"  
They charged one another swinging their weapons, Feah gasped as the shard sword cut through her enchanted staff. The weapon had been passed down to every monarch who was made King or Queen of the werecats. Feah hissed as she ducked and dodged his attacks. She backed flipped and as she did Feah became the great cat and unleashed a roar that shook the mountain. Brenan who was still in the form of Feah began to shapeshift again. His body contorted and stretched until he was a great cat as well. His roar shook the mountain and they charged one another thrashing and clawing each other. Brenan was just a little faster than Feah as he pinned her down and tried to bit her neck.  
Feah's eyes glowed and Brenan was struck by an invisible force that threw him into one of the pillars. She became human and spoke the word of power, she spoke the name of names. She roared again and threw out her hands. From each hand a beam of light erupted but Brenan vanished in puff of smoke and reappeared in his true form.  
"_Antielth Langammar Runsala…" _She gasped when he spoke the true name, "Yes that's right I know it… Now…" He started transforming into her. "Can you defeat me as an equal…" Both of them started attacking each other with bolts of magic and they attacked each others' minds. The mountain and the surrounding air glowed with each release of the bolts from their hands. _"Steirn Risa!" _Brenan barked ripping a pillar up and throwing it at Feah, she swiped the air with her claws and ripped the pillar in three chunks. She tackled him, but he rose he feet at the last minute and Feah hit her back. Brenan straddled her and started punching her in the face until she bled, he busted her eye, her mouth, and her nose.  
The shadow of a dragon engulfed them both and Brenan was snatched off of Feah by a violet dragon. As Brenan howled in pain he transformed into a long metal double inside the dragon's mouth. When the transformation was complete a blade protruded out of the top of the dragon's head and the bottom of his mouth. Blood spurted and the dragon fell dead. The blade liquefied and spewed from the dragon's mouth and the liquid stood up and formed Brenan. He was fatigued because transforming into inanimate objects was more taxing than turning into living ones. He crawled on his knees weakened as he tried to stand. He was engulfed in the flames of another dragon, but Brenan became the fire wiped around and shot up the other dragon's nose, the dragon's head exploded and it feel dead as well. There was one more dragon on the mesa and it watched its fallen comrades hoping the Halfling was still alive. The body of the dead Dragon shook as if something was inside, a claw ripped open the carcass and from it arose a huge green dragon. The body was ripped apart as the shapeshifter arose and stood tall over the smaller blue dragon. With one swipe of his paw he cut the dragon and slammed it into the side of the mountain, it slid down to its side and died.  
Brenan roared in victory spewing fire from his mouth, then he turned his bloody eyes on Feah, who was crawling towards the entrance of the vault. He stomped his foot on her and ground his foot then he returned to his normal form. He grabbed Feah by the hair and looked into her bloody face.  
"_Antielth Langammar Runsala… I am King of the werecats now and the gift… The power of all werecats is mine…"_ He said a few words in the ancient language and stripped Feah of the power gifted to her by the last werecat king. _"From this day forth all werecats shall remain in whatever form they are presently in… I strip them of their power… Mortal they shall be this I do as the werecat king!"_ Brenan's spell went across the world resting on every werecat save one stripping them of their power. Whoever was in human form would die in human form mortal and whoever was in cat form would die as a normal everyday cat.  
_("Your victory is empty_ _Shapeshifter…") _The voice speaking to Brenan was coming from the vault of souls, the dragons were angry. _("Like all before you… You will fail… A hero will arise and fight you…")  
_He threw Feah to the side, _"Now I m more powerful than the first Eragon, more powerful than Vrael, Galbatorix, The foresworn children… I am more powerful than Shau Ming… Not even Eragon Shadeslayer can compare with me… And what can you bodiless dragons do to me… Nothing!"  
("Whether by us or another you shall fail…")  
"Perhaps… in the another, meanwhile I have a true prison for you… __Antielth Langammar Runsala…" _He walked up to the bolder and placed his hands on the rock. The entire mountain began to shift and change, when the process was done the entire mountain had been changed to crystal. The dragons couldn't communicate with anyone outside the vault nor could they intervene in the world with their magic the way they did during Galbatorix's time. Brenan transformed into a Dragon and left the rock of kuthian flying north towards the forest of Duwaledenvarden.

When Solombum told Angela what was going on she created a spell and placed it on the amulet and gave it to Solombum. The enchanted amulet protected him from the curse Brenan placed on all werecats. Then she sent Solombum and her daughter into hiding.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Odrin Dark Elf

The time of the Agaeti Blodhren or the blood oath celebration was near and no one was more excited than the elf Tekol. He was fifty years old young by the standards of elves and riders. He was tall and had hair like star light, very knowledgeable in magic for his age, some called him a prodigy in magic. Tekol was excited because he this would be his first blood oath celebration and he had created an amazing presentation for the event. He had created a porcelain statute of a dragon and rider. The tatue could recite the oath that bonded the races together. This year's event would be the largest ever held because not only elves would attend, but Dwarves, Urgals, and humans.  
Tekol lived in the forest city of Kirtan and his family decided to allow him to travel with the group heading towards Ellesmera. It was the third day of travel and the elves had just broken camp to leave at sunrise. An hour into travel the path was filled the most beautiful enchanting elven music ever heard. Tekol stopped to listen to the melody that sent a chill through his body.  
_"Tekol Vodhr do not doddle and keep up…" _An older elf said.  
_"Apologies Lioth Elda, but the song on the wind is most stimulating..."  
_The elf looked at him in confusion, _"I hear no song young Tekol…" Are you well…"_  
Tekol looked at the elf confused, because they both were speaking in the ancient language. Then he looked at the other elves who seemed unaffected by the melody nor did they hear it. _"I am sorry Lioth Elda it's the excitement of the journey…" _He waited until he could slip away from the other elves and went in search of the song. After an hour he found an elf maiden sitting on a rock next to the stream singing a song meant only for his ears.  
_"That song is beautiful what is your name…"  
_When she laughed her voice echoed as if in a cave, _"I have many names… Tou may call me Brienana… and the song is meant for you…"  
_He was entranced by her, because Brienana was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen in real life or legend. It was if someone had taken all the best parts of a female elf from different women and put her together. Her eyes and hair changed colors every five minutes, her skin seemed to sparkle like diamonds and she smelled like the sea in the morning at first tide. _"Why did you mean this song for me?"  
"You intrigue me and I have been watching you for the past three weeks… I wanted to meet you and decided to create this song to meet you…"  
"You are more beautiful than anyone I have met or heard of…"  
_ He standing by the rock she was sitting on now and Brienana slid down the rock and they were about to kiss when these vines sprouted from a tree and twisted around Tekol. He sneered, _"Brisinger!" _He screamed in the ancient language and the vines burst into flames. _"Who are you?" _He demanded.  
She just smiled and waved her arms this time the metal in the ground came together and forged chains that coiled around Tekol and held him to the tree, then she became a he, the dress became britches and a cloth shirt and leather vest. The hair shortened into the style of a man's and the face filled out.  
_"My name is Brenan… I am the King of all werecats… I am the shapeshifter king… and you will be my vassal… You will be the first Elf shade in history…"  
"I beg you don't do this… Elves never use sorcery… My master warned me that if an elf used sorcery and lost control of the spirits… an elf shade would be the most abominable thing to walk the land…"  
"I know all about the legend, Unlike human shades an elf shade has to be stabbed in the heart and beheaded in order to kill it… That is why I must do it and you will serve me…"  
"Please I beg you don't do this…" _As he pleaded Tekol tried to call for help and use magic but something was blocking him.  
_"Don't bother I know the true name of the ancient language and I have suspended all your magic for now…" _Brenan walked around the bolder and grabbed a bucket of blood and he walked up to Brenan and started writing glyphs on him after removing his clothes. The glyphs were of binding and allegiance, they were also of summoning. _"There now all done… All I have to do now is summon the spirits… all ten of them…" _Tekol tried to beg him to stop, but Brenan shut his mouth so that he couldn't speak. _"I need quiet for this…"_  
Brenan began speaking in the ancient language using the summon spell and called forth the most fowl spirits he could and forced them to bond to Tekol. He howled in terror, but no one heard him because of the spell he put up. When the process was complete a shade stood before Brenan bound in chains, his hair was red like blood and his skin had a silver sheen to it. His teeth were pointed but he also had two fangs protruding down the side of his mouth.  
Brenan released the chains, "Whom do you serve?"  
"We serve our lord the shapeshifter king… and lord of all werecats…"  
"What is your name…"  
"We are Ordrin Dark Elf the Shade… First of our kind…"  
Brenan reached into the bottomless bag and pulled out the axe of the Emperor's champion. "This weapon is now yours wield it well…"  
He dropped to one knee, "Thank you my king…"  
"Build me an army worthy of me I will summon you when I have need of you…"  
"It shall be done milord…"

Ordrin vanished into the forest then Brenan went to join the blood oath celebration as Tekol.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Corrupting the Menoa Tree

Author Notes: I know I referred to the Emperor as Roran a typo on my part his name is Garrow the II… I added this story because Brenan is taking out his rival enemies one by one and the Elves are next and who better to overthrow the elves than thee most powerful elf the Menoa tree… Read and enjoy… if you like please review these chaps

Time was against Brenan as the Urgals had agreed to fight for Emperor Garrow and their armies were gathering. It was two days after the blood oath celebration and Tekol's family was searching everywhere for him. Queen Arya had deployed her own personal guard to search for the boy to no avail.  
The Menoa tree had returned to its purposeful sleep watching over the forest with little other care in the world. The tree was focused on the care of the trees and how much sunlight they got the rain and channeling all the magic the elves poured into the forest. Then something strange caught the Menoa trees attention, unlike anything sense Eragon and his blue dragon awoke her. A tree and it was a lot like her in many ways.  
("Who are you?") The Menoa tree asked.  
("I am or was Vaoth the Seeker… I… I sung myself into this tree like you…")  
There was a pause and the Menoa tree swayed, ("Why?")  
("I loved a mortal woman and she left me for another… I was broken of heart and sung myself into this tree to escape the pain… but alas I regret my decision…")  
("Why?")  
("Because I will never feel the grass under my feet again or the wind in my face… I shall never know the touch of another for a long time…")  
("I too miss those things, but what I have gained is greater than what I lost…")  
("You always were connected to the plants and trees… everyone knows the story of the Menoa tree… or Linnea…")  
("Yes that was once my name… It has been so long…")  
("I loved your story… always have and if you and I had met I would not have done such a thing to you…")  
("You are kind, but in my flesh I was old… and we had not yet bonded with the wild dragons…") The forest shook, ("You must control yourself… Like this you are connected to all things… Now my friend what has angered you so…")  
("The elves, the riders, the dragons… I was there when Galbatorix was defeated and I was there when the foresworn child Ceaser ordered his minions to burn the forest… My first love Xealay was killed… The elves have grown lax in their power and duty to the forest… Once the Elves were masters of the forest… Now they let Urgals trample through the great pines… Wild dragons pollute the air and rivers with blood… The riders themselves allowed the werecats to be stripped of their power and a new evil is rising in the world…")  
("What evil do you speak of?")  
("A Halfling werecat who seeks revenge on the werecats… There is prophecy that will rule the world… The riders nor the elves have done nothing… If I had my way I would…") He fell silent.  
("You would do what?")  
("I would make the elves apart of the forest as we are… and use their magic to feed and prosper the forest… Then I would drive the dragons from the forest… but who am I to do such a thing…")  
The Menoa tree began to shake and sway even though no breeze was blowing, ("With me you do have the power… Lets us do this together…")

Sloan Addlesson was over five hundred years old and Katrina's aging and death at the age of one hundred and two tore his heart apart. He had made so many mistakes in the pass and the pain of enduring beyond all those he knew and loved was too much. He wanted to end his life but the Rhuenon who befriended him talked him out of it. Now every year Sloan would celebrate Katrina's birthday.  
Sloan was inside adding to his journal when his house started creaking and swaying, he put away the quill and stop up the ink. He stood up and closed his eye, when Sloan opened them he snatched his sword of the wall and ran down stairs he was a few feet from the door when roots sprang up through the floor and wrapped around his right foot. They dragged him across the floor but he managed to cut the roots from his leg with his sword. when he got to his feet the door was reshaping into a regular tree. He pointed his hand where the door should be and started chanting in the ancient language. A hole blew open and he rolled to the ground, when he stood up his tree house was returning to a normal tree. Something was draining the magic that had shaped the tree into a house in the first place. A huge shadow fell over Sloan and when he turned around a tree creature was standing fifteen feet over him. He gasped as the tree creature threw out what looked to be a hand and began mummifying him in vines.  
Rhuenon landed swinging her sword and cut the vines, then she threw a bottle of liquid on the tree creature. _"Brisinger!" _She bellowed and the tree creature burst into flames. It howled as it was consumed and died. _"Are you alright?"  
"No what the hell is that? What is going on…"  
"That is a tree walker… The Menoa tree has betrayed us… We must go…" _They were caught at the edge of the city and the trees pulled them into the ground encasing them in huge drops of water, frozen for all time.

Arya and her son Evander ran from the palace with several other Elves, her mate Zorrane had been taken by the tree walkers. As she ran Arya tried to speak with the tree, but it refused to speak with her. Elves screamed out as they were snatched and dragged underground or was defeated by a tree walker and placed in the roots of a tree. Arya and the two hundred elves with her were at the edge of the city when ten tree walkers stood in their path, but they were burned by the fire of Gilderian Keeper of the flame of Vandil.  
_"Go… I shall cover your retreat…"  
("Better to fly…") _An elf rider said, she used magic aided by her dragon and the gathered elves to shrink everyone. They were all placed in a bag and the grey dragon flew high above the tree line escaping Ellesmera. Cities all over DuWeldenvarden were under siege by the forest and the tree walkers.

("It is done…") The Menoa tree said.  
("No a few elves escaped… but I will hunt them down…")  
("No let them go the forest is mine…")  
Vaoth started laughing, ("Foolish elf tree… You were a fool in life and you a fool as a tree…")  
("How dare you… I will have you uprooted and thrown in the river…")  
He was still laughing and as he did the tree grew a face of bark, "I am no tree…"  
("What are you…")  
The branches began to shrink and pull in, the leaves shrank to nothing and bark became skin and clothes. The roots withdrew from the ground and became feet. Now standing before the Menoa tree was a man. "I am Brenan the Shapeshifter King…"  
("Abomination… I will unleash the elves… after I have made you apart of my forest…")  
The ground rumbled as four tree walkers came up behind Brenan.  
"You won't do me a thing in fact it is you who serve me…" They reached out to grab him and roots came out of the ground to mummify Brenan. _"Ma'soa Tii Hoath L'CinerRu Vi…"_ Evey tree and walker in the forest stopped what it was doing when they heard the Menoa Tree's true name in the ancient language.  
The Menoa tree swayed back and forth, its roots slithered and writhed beneath the ground as he said her name again. ("Betrayer, vile abomination, evil thing you are… Trickster…")  
"I prefer milord, master, or your highness if you will… _Ma'soa Tii Hoath L'CinerRu Vi…"  
_("Do not say that name again…")  
_"I will do as I please and you will like it… Now my slave you will raise an army of tree walkers and they will march on the Beor Mountains… Ma'soa Tii Hoath L'CinerRu Vi…" _Upon his command the Menoa tree began shaping hundreds of thousands of tree walkers to march on the dwarves. Brenan turned to leave and found himself facing Gilderian, the tree walkers backed away in fear of the fire lord.  
_"Leave this place shapeshifter, undo all your evils and I shall let you live…"  
_Brenan laughed at him, "You are a campfire compared to the inferno I could unleash…"  
_"Last chance…"  
_"No fool this is your last chance…" Brenan burst into flames like Gilderian.

Vroengard Palace:

The Elf who rescued Arya and her son Evander took them to Vroengard and when they arrived the entire council and their dragons was waiting in the courtyard. She and her dragon returned the elves to their proper height then they explained what happened in the Elven city of Ellesmera. The Riders assembled their armies and contacted Emperor Garrow about the situation, he ordered conscripts up because the a huge portion of regular army was stationed in Narda.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13. Corrupting the Menoa Tree

Author Notes: I know I referred to the Emperor as Roran a typo on my part his name is Garrow the II… I added this story because Brenan is taking out his rival enemies one by one and the Elves are next and who better to overthrow the elves than thee most powerful elf the Menoa tree… Read and enjoy… if you like please review these chaps

Time was against Brenan as the Urgals had agreed to fight for Emperor Garrow and their armies were gathering. It was two days after the blood oath celebration and Tekol's family was searching everywhere for him. Queen Arya had deployed her own personal guard to search for the boy to no avail.  
The Menoa tree had returned to its purposeful sleep watching over the forest with little other care in the world. The tree was focused on the care of the trees and how much sunlight they got the rain and channeling all the magic the elves poured into the forest. Then something strange caught the Menoa trees attention, unlike anything sense Eragon and his blue dragon awoke her. A tree and it was a lot like her in many ways.  
("Who are you?") The Menoa tree asked.  
("I am or was Vaoth the Seeker… I… I sung myself into this tree like you…")  
There was a pause and the Menoa tree swayed, ("Why?")  
("I loved a mortal woman and she left me for another… I was broken of heart and sung myself into this tree to escape the pain… but alas I regret my decision…")  
("Why?")  
("Because I will never feel the grass under my feet again or the wind in my face… I shall never know the touch of another for a long time…")  
("I too miss those things, but what I have gained is greater than what I lost…")  
("You always were connected to the plants and trees… everyone knows the story of the Menoa tree… or Linnea…")  
("Yes that was once my name… It has been so long…")  
("I loved your story… always have and if you and I had met I would not have done such a thing to you…")  
("You are kind, but in my flesh I was old… and we had not yet bonded with the wild dragons…") The forest shook, ("You must control yourself… Like this you are connected to all things… Now my friend what has angered you so…")  
("The elves, the riders, the dragons… I was there when Galbatorix was defeated and I was there when the foresworn child Ceaser ordered his minions to burn the forest… My first love Xealay was killed… The elves have grown lax in their power and duty to the forest… Once the Elves were masters of the forest… Now they let Urgals trample through the great pines… Wild dragons pollute the air and rivers with blood… The riders themselves allowed the werecats to be stripped of their power and a new evil is rising in the world…")  
("What evil do you speak of?")  
("A Halfling werecat who seeks revenge on the werecats… There is prophecy that will rule the world… The riders nor the elves have done nothing… If I had my way I would…") He fell silent.  
("You would do what?")  
("I would make the elves apart of the forest as we are… and use their magic to feed and prosper the forest… Then I would drive the dragons from the forest… but who am I to do such a thing…")  
The Menoa tree began to shake and sway even though no breeze was blowing, ("With me you do have the power… Lets us do this together…")

Sloan Addlesson was over five hundred years old and Katrina's aging and death at the age of one hundred and two tore his heart apart. He had made so many mistakes in the pass and the pain of enduring beyond all those he knew and loved was too much. He wanted to end his life but the Rhuenon who befriended him talked him out of it. Now every year Sloan would celebrate Katrina's birthday.  
Sloan was inside adding to his journal when his house started creaking and swaying, he put away the quill and stop up the ink. He stood up and closed his eye, when Sloan opened them he snatched his sword of the wall and ran down stairs he was a few feet from the door when roots sprang up through the floor and wrapped around his right foot. They dragged him across the floor but he managed to cut the roots from his leg with his sword. when he got to his feet the door was reshaping into a regular tree. He pointed his hand where the door should be and started chanting in the ancient language. A hole blew open and he rolled to the ground, when he stood up his tree house was returning to a normal tree. Something was draining the magic that had shaped the tree into a house in the first place. A huge shadow fell over Sloan and when he turned around a tree creature was standing fifteen feet over him. He gasped as the tree creature threw out what looked to be a hand and began mummifying him in vines.  
Rhuenon landed swinging her sword and cut the vines, then she threw a bottle of liquid on the tree creature. _"Brisinger!" _She bellowed and the tree creature burst into flames. It howled as it was consumed and died. _"Are you alright?"  
"No what the hell is that? What is going on…"  
"That is a tree walker… The Menoa tree has betrayed us… We must go…" _They were caught at the edge of the city and the trees pulled them into the ground encasing them in huge drops of water, frozen for all time.

Arya and her son Evander ran from the palace with several other Elves, her mate Zorrane had been taken by the tree walkers. As she ran Arya tried to speak with the tree, but it refused to speak with her. Elves screamed out as they were snatched and dragged underground or was defeated by a tree walker and placed in the roots of a tree. Arya and the two hundred elves with her were at the edge of the city when ten tree walkers stood in their path, but they were burned by the fire of Gilderian Keeper of the flame of Vandil.  
_"Go… I shall cover your retreat…"  
("Better to fly…") _An elf rider said, she used magic aided by her dragon and the gathered elves to shrink everyone. They were all placed in a bag and the grey dragon flew high above the tree line escaping Ellesmera. Cities all over DuWeldenvarden were under siege by the forest and the tree walkers.

("It is done…") The Menoa tree said.  
("No a few elves escaped… but I will hunt them down…")  
("No let them go the forest is mine…")  
Vaoth started laughing, ("Foolish elf tree… You were a fool in life and you a fool as a tree…")  
("How dare you… I will have you uprooted and thrown in the river…")  
He was still laughing and as he did the tree grew a face of bark, "I am no tree…"  
("What are you…")  
The branches began to shrink and pull in, the leaves shrank to nothing and bark became skin and clothes. The roots withdrew from the ground and became feet. Now standing before the Menoa tree was a man. "I am Brenan the Shapeshifter King…"  
("Abomination… I will unleash the elves… after I have made you apart of my forest…")  
The ground rumbled as four tree walkers came up behind Brenan.  
"You won't do me a thing in fact it is you who serve me…" They reached out to grab him and roots came out of the ground to mummify Brenan. _"Ma'soa Tii Hoath L'CinerRu Vi…"_ Evey tree and walker in the forest stopped what it was doing when they heard the Menoa Tree's true name in the ancient language.  
The Menoa tree swayed back and forth, its roots slithered and writhed beneath the ground as he said her name again. ("Betrayer, vile abomination, evil thing you are… Trickster…")  
"I prefer milord, master, or your highness if you will… _Ma'soa Tii Hoath L'CinerRu Vi…"  
_("Do not say that name again…")  
_"I will do as I please and you will like it… Now my slave you will raise an army of tree walkers and they will march on the Beor Mountains… Ma'soa Tii Hoath L'CinerRu Vi…" _Upon his command the Menoa tree began shaping hundreds of thousands of tree walkers to march on the dwarves. Brenan turned to leave and found himself facing Gilderian, the tree walkers backed away in fear of the fire lord.  
_"Leave this place shapeshifter, undo all your evils and I shall let you live…"  
_Brenan laughed at him, "You are a campfire compared to the inferno I could unleash…"  
_"Last chance…"  
_"No fool this is your last chance…" Brenan burst into flames like Gilderian.

Vroengard Palace:

The Elf who rescued Arya and her son Evander took them to Vroengard and when they arrived the entire council and their dragons was waiting in the courtyard. She and her dragon returned the elves to their proper height then they explained what happened in the Elven city of Ellesmera. The Riders assembled their armies and contacted Emperor Garrow about the situation, he ordered conscripts up because the a huge portion of regular army was stationed in Narda.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The Uprising War  
Part 1. Fall of the Riders

Ordrin stood at Brenan's side while Brom Oromis, the Urgal Rider Khargok, two elves and three humans knelt before them with their dragons, he knew all their true names in the ancient language. His army was before the sea gates of Narda shooting jars of flaming pitch at the city. _"The seven of you with your dragons will lead the attack on Vroengard… I want Nausada taken alive… I want the Dwarf Master Ormen taken alive as well and Master Nolwen and their dragons… Kill the rest… Destroy the dragons eggs and the hatchlings leave no one alive… Show no mercy…" _He left no room for error or for his orders to circumvented and to ensure they obeyed he invoked their true names in the ancient language. Brenan turned to face Ordrin, _"Take the city… kill the nobles… all the nobles… fortify your position and await my return…"  
_Ordrin saluted, _"I obey Milord…"  
"What of me?" _Ticala asked.  
_"You will come with me…"_ Brenan transformed into a dragon and Ticala climbed up to the hollow on his back and he flew off leading his slave Riders to Vroengard.

Nausada had fought against Galbatorix and the invasion forces of Emperor Shau, she even faced the pain of loosing her husband Murtagh, but this was different. The Shapeshifter King was the most dangerous foe she had ever faced and she had no idea of how to defeat him. The other Riders got ready by placing up trap spells and wards in preparation for the upcoming battle. _("You must endure…") _Glaeder said, from his Eldunari that was hidden by Sarsja. _("Be it death or slavery by this mad man… You must endure… Murtagh endured, he endured Galbatorix he endured being strapped to that made man, his father and he found you through all that and had two children with you… You must endure…")  
_She was crying, "I'm afraid!"  
_("Courage is not the absence of fear… It is action in the face of fear… Now stand Nausada Nightstalker Grand Master of Dragon Riders and daughter of Ajihad… Stand and fight!")  
("Yes stand and fight I am with you…") _Thorn said. _("Let us fight for Murtagh and all our friends of the past…")  
_She scratched Thorn behind the jaw, _("Forgive me for being weak…")_

A dragon with a female werecat on his back descended from the sky leading his enslaved Riders. There was n immediate response from the Riders as they leapt into the air fighting the attackers. Brenan with Ticala riding him tackled a dragon and his rider, while another dragon and her elven rider tried to attack him from behind. Brenan's dragon tail became a scorpion tail and he stung the dragon behind him poisoning it. The dragon fell from the sky and smashed into a tower of the palace.  
Ticala leapt of his back and stabbed an elf with her dagger in the back, then she stabbed the dragon as well. Thorn and Glaedar collided with each other and fell from the sky as they bit and clawed at each other. While the two dragons fought Brom and Nausada fought each other, he disarmed her, but Nausada was able to stab him in the leg with her dagger. As he howled in pain she unbuckled his saddle and he fell from it. Glaedar had to pull away and catch his rider which exposed him to attack from Thorn as they were trying to cripple the two so they couldn't fight. When Glaedar caught Brom he pulled up with Thorn chasing him, Thorn blew fire at Glaedar, but his wards stopped it. That is Thorn was tackled by H'Emerth, but Thorn was bigger than the green dragon. He spun around in the air and slammed the green dragon into the roof of a house. Nausada stabbed the green dragon wounding it so that his wounds wouldn't heal.  
Thorn leapt off the roof and smashed into Glaedar, they created a shock wave that shook the city and shattered glass. It seemed as if they would defeat Brom and Glaedar when Nausada's back was ripped open by Ticala. Both she and Thorn howled in shared pain they hit the ground and after Nausada released herself from the saddle and layed on the ground unable to heal herself. Thorn stood over her guarding his rider from everyone.

("My lord we are in position…") A half Elf spellcaster said to his mind. Brenan landed and returned to his normal form only now he wore black armor with a shifting emblem on it and the armor was trimmed with silver. He raised his arms spinning around and became a tornado destroying the city surrounding Vroengard palace, bolts of lightening struck from the tornado striking houses and other things starting fires. When most of the city was leveled he pointed a clawed hand at the wall and blew a huge chunk out of it. His dark armor soldiers stormed the city fighting the vassal army.  
When he turned around he was confronted by Nolfavrel who had resigned from the council to be master of the academy and four dwarven riders. The four dwarves attacked him at the same time, he was able to hold his own until of them bashed his knee in with a hammer. He popped his knee back in place and healed the wound. Then Brenan used the name of names with one of the twelve words of death. His attack overwhelmed the dwarf's wards and killed him. Brenan became a dwarf and scooped up the hammer in his left hand. He attacked with his right sword and bashed on dwarf in the head. The second he decapitated and the last two he slit their throats.  
"Impressive…" Nolfavrel said drawing his sword, "But now you face me…"  
Brenan sneered, "Do I have to?"  
They crossed blades swinging left and right at each other, Nolfavrel parried, but Brenan elbowed him in the side of the head. As he went to the ground Nolfavrel clipped his legs from under him. they tussled in the streets then Brenan caught him by the neck and threw him into the side of a house. He threw his sword and pinned him to the side of the building. By sunset the battle was over and some of the riders escaped the island and death.  
Ticala stood at attention while Brenan walked before the captured Riders. Nausada, Nolwen, and Ormen were bound in chains on their knees. Their dragons were also bound by chains made of star metal. He scanned each of their minds and learned their true names, then he had Nausada reveal all their secret battle plans. He had all the eggs left in the nursery destroyed and then he flooded the island beneath the waves.

Part 2. The Great War

When Brenan returned to mainland and then he went to Narda where the rest of his army was waiting. As he had ordered all the Nobility was dead and the city was his, the commanders of his army bowed to him when he entered the hall of judgment. _"Welcome to Narda Milord…"_ Ordrin said greeting him.  
_"Any word from the Beor Mountains…"  
"The Tree Walker army has destroyed Bregan hold, taken over Tarnag and sacked the city of Baragh… They march on Hedarth and prepare to march on Tronjheim…"  
_Brenan closed his eyes, _("Menoa! Answer me… Ma'soa Tii Hoath L'CinerRu Vi answer me now…")  
("What is your pleasure milord…")  
("Order your tree walkers to kill King Eragon and bring me the his war hammer… when the dwarves are defeated level Tronjheim… bring it to the ground… and bring me the heart of tronjheim as well…")  
("As you command milord…")  
_Brenan opened his eyes and turned his attention towards Ordrin and Ticala, _"Begin building siege towers for we march on Urubaen first, then we march on the rest of Alagaesia and then the world…"_

"There is an army marching towards Urubaen… This is the only way to preserve your bloodline… There is a ship waiting in Aroughs to take your son to and wife away to distant land…" Selena said.  
Emperor Garrow threw his goblet, "What land or island in the world is safe from the shapeshifter King… He is everywhere and everyone… His power is growing and it knows no limit… Woe unto them who dwell in this age for none can stand against the Shapeshifter King… The forests of DuWeldenvarden serve his might… The halls of the dwarves are painted in blood… There gods turn their backs to them… For they too fear the King of many shapes… The power of the riders must bend the knee and now shall all men know his name… They will serve his power and bow before him… Where are the heroes of old… They weep for us because their strength is gone from them…" Everyone in ear shot had stopped to listen to the Emperor's words. He looked at Selena, "Take them and go with all speed…"  
"My Emperor they come…" The Captain of the guard said.  
"Bring me my armor and sword…"

The Emperor and his guard gathered at the east gate where hundreds of thousands of torches could be seen in the distance. The sound of their drums shook the ground and the war chants of the enemy split the air. In the skies A shade Elf rode before the great host riding a black stallion with red eyes, a gift from the Shapeshifter King. "Any word from the Dwarves?" Garrow asked.  
"No my Emperor their lands are under siege…" He pointed, "Look!"  
A trail of green smoke flew through the air and burst into the shape of Angela the witch. A thunderous cheer went up when she materialized from the smoke. "Your majesty… Tis a good day to die…"  
"Speak for yourself…" Ajihad said, "I have no intention of dying today…"  
Of all the human spellcasters in the world Ajihad and Angela were the most powerful. King Garrow smiled, "Perhaps we have a chance at victory…" Ajihad and Angela just stared at each other.  
"I do not see or sense the Shapeshifter King…" One of Garrow's spellcasters said.  
"He is here…" Angela said in a voice of doom, instead of her usual cheery voice.

Ticala also rode a black stallion with red eyes, "I smell fear…"  
Ordrin smiled, "Let us ease their fears… Catapults!"

The catapults were released and the huge jars of tar were flung at the walls. The wards and spells on the walls were brushed aside like cobwebs as they hit. Men screamed out in terror as they burned alive when the jars cracked open on the parapet or the front of the wall. Fifty elves lead by Arya appeared at the base of the wall and began hurling balls of magic at the enemy forces, but their attacks were consumed by some type of ward they couldn't bypass.  
That is when Selena lead the remaining Dragon Riders into the air, "This battle bores us…" Ordrin raised his hand and made a fist. The black armor troops let out a war cry and charged the wall. King Garrow ordered his archers to fire, but their arrows just shattered against the armor of the enemy. Selena and the remaining Riders did what they could but Nausada and her Riders attacked as well. Selena had over a hundred Riders with her, but Ordrin's horse leapt into the air transforming into a giant bat. As he arose into the air Ordrin swung his axe at the wall demolishing it and several buildings.  
"Pull them back to the palace!" He screamed.  
Ordrin's bat released a horrible screech that drove the riders, dragons, humans, and Elves, insane. He cut the wings off one dragon and it fell out of the sky striking the ground and killing several soldiers.  
"Mother here me resist him… Fight…" Selena yelled facing her own mother.  
"I am sorry my daughter, but I have been ordered to kill you… I am bound by my true name… to obey him…" Their dragons slammed into each other clawing and biting at each other. Thorn pushed Sundavar off and they chased one another in the air, both women leapt from their saddles and tackled one another, but Nausada managed to stab Selena in the chest.  
"Forgive me…" She said as they plummeted to the ground.  
Selena smiled, "He will be defeated I swear and yes I forgive you…" Sh closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. Before Nausada hit the ground Thor caught her and pulled up and that is when Sundavar out of rage and carelessness attacked from a dangerous position. Nausada stabbed him under the armpit and killed him. As Nausada nd Thron pulled she cried having been responsible for her child's death.

Back on the ground the black armored force was inside the city already killing anything and everyone. Angela and Ajihad fought as best they could but the armor the enemy troops wore seemed to also reflect magical is when Ordrin landed in front of them, he said something to the giant bat and it flew off. Angela and Akihad attacked the Elf Shade with their minds, but he just laughed them off. In an act of desperation Ajihad leapt forward stabbing his sword into Ordrin's heart. He grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. Then with his free hand he removed the sword from his heart.  
"You should be dead…" Ajihad said.  
"Yes we should if we were human before we became this…" He threw him down and turned Ajihad to stone. Then he turned to face Angela, "The great and powerful Angela… We have been longing to face you…"  
Angela removed the Menoa wand from her purse, "Yes I am ready for this fight… _Tecauth!" _A stream of power shot from the wand, but Ordrin's body faded and the stream struck a building. "My turn… _Garjla…" _A stream of fire shot from his palm, but Angela flicked the wand summoning water from the well, there was steam everywhere. She encased the shade in the water and froze it. The ball shattered and he took his and tapped the handle on the cobblestone ground. Pieces of rock rose into the air and started pummeling her, but Angela made a wind shield that threw the rock in different directions. As they were fighting they tried to dominate each other's minds. Eventually Ordrin gained dominance over Angela and she just laughed at him as he took his axe and beheaded the witch.

"My King the city is fallen…" The Captain said with his sword hand missing. "All hope is lost…"  
A horn sounded in the distance, "That is an Urgal horn…" The King said.  
"Yes, but do they fight for us or the Shapeshifter King…"

Hundred of thousands of Urgals lined the hillside facing Urubaen as they watched the great host of dark armor soldiers storm the city. "Urgala hear me… Nar Gharzvog and the Herndale of the past saw the wisdom of fighting for the humans against Galbatorix… Lady Nightstalker still lives a slave now of the evil rising in the world… What shall it be said of Urgals in times to come that we hid from battle… NO! We will fight and defy them and this be our end let it be a glorious end!" The roared and charged the field, but Nausada and the enslaved riders dove on them unleashing the burning curse on the Urgal ranks. Then a wall of fire arose to separate them from aiding Urubaen. Then the Urgal army was flanked from behind by Tree Walkers.

Arya and her elves were surrounded by dark armor soldiers, the crowd parted and Brenan stepped forward. "Ah the beautiful Arya… I can see why the Shadeslayer loved you… Surrender and I shall spare you and your elves…"  
"I would rather die…"  
Brenan snapped his finger and his soldiers dragged a hooded Elf forward, when they removed his hood Arya gasped, "Would you rather watch me drain your son of his magic and life force… Give yourself to me and he shall live…"  
"No milady!" An Elf lord screamed jumping at Brenan he impaled the brave elf on his sword.  
"Foolish!" He tossed the elf aside like left over food in a plate. "Well… your son or your body…"  
Arya knelt before him, "My King…"  
_"In the ancient language…"  
"As long as my son lives you shall be my king…"_

After two days of fighting Urbaen lay in ruins as the dark armor soldiers marched through the city. The new Emperor's insignia was flown over the palace, Nausada and the Riders sat on their dragons and the dragons were perched on the palace walls. The Urgals had been defeated and their bodies piled high and burned with no regard. Emperor Garrow's head had been placed on a spike along with his commanders and displayed before the gates of the palace.

Ordrin Dark Elf the Shade walked through the ruined halls with his cape billowing as he walked. When he reached the doors of the throne room the guards opened them to him, Brenan sat on the throne with Ticala standing at his side, he dropped to one knee, "Milord…"  
"Arise Ordrin…"  
"The dwarves have been defeated…"  
"Have all their treasures transported here… How many slaves were taken…"  
"The tree walkers have sixty thousand slaves the rest of the dwarves are dead or in hiding…"  
"Ticala… You may begin choosing cats to give the gift to… and I appoint you to hunt down those in hiding…"  
"Thank you milord…"  
"First I shall conquer the rest of Alagaesia and then the world…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Conquest

There were no more heroes to lead the people against the dark armor troops as they marched across the lands of Alagaesia. The Dwarven cities both above and below ground lay in ruins and their treasures taken. The most of the Elven nation lay frozen in time food to feed the forest and the Menoa tree. The werecats have been stripped of their power, victims of an ancient prophecy they tried so despretely to stop from coming true. Woe unto all those who live in this age, the age of the Shapeshifter King as he rises to power. The Riders have fallen and the great Island of Dorue Aribea has been sunk into the sea. Where are the heroes of old, who can stand against the might of the shapeshifter king.  
Now Brenan turns his attention to the remaining human cities. Brenan divided his army into three groups one he personally lead, the second was lead by Ordrin and the last was lead by Nausada Nightstalker, Brenan worded his oders with no room for deviation, she could not disobey Brenan in any form the way Murtagh did with Galbatorix. Nausada lead her army north towards the Cueneon and what once made up the Northern Kingdom. Brenan had ordered Vanir to fight at her side and aid her. With a heavy she and Thorn rained fire on the city and the surrounding countryside. Then she and her dark armor knights fought what remained of the forces in the north.  
"General I think we should surrender…" The captain said to a distant relative of Emperor Garrow.  
"We will fight to the last man…" He declared, he only had four hundred men left.  
"I thought you might say that… Now!" They rushed him with daggers and stabbed him to death.

"Identify yourselves!" Nausada coldly ordered.  
"I am captain Tesson son of Neddart… We surrender…"  
Nausada closed her eyes and called out to Brenan with her mind, tears streamed down her eyes as she sat on Thorn's back dressed in dark armor. "Kill them!" She coldly ordered, as the soldiers slew Tesson and his men Thorn leapt into the sky. Troops were sent to Narda and the people surrendered, but Nausada had all the troops beheaded and placed their heads on poles. Then she marched on Teirm. As usual the people of the city refused to surrender without a fight, even more so because a dragon rider was helping them.

Dras Leona:

Ordrin led the attack against Dras Leona, the city nobles had reinforced the city walls and a trench had been dug around the wall. Ordrin pointed a clawed hand at the lake. _"Steinr Risa!" _To the disbelief of the spellcasters on the wall the water in the stood up a hundred feet tall and the water hit the city and walls. The walls were leveled and many people drowned, Ordrin raised his hand and his army stormed the city. The battle lasted three days and when it was over Ordrin placed the Urgal Rider Khargok over the city until Brenan decided what was to be done. Then Ordrin's army marched through the spine towards Kuasta. As he passed through the lands of the Urgals Ordrin turned the remaining Urgals to stone.  
He flew over the city on his bat which he called a Noctuer, but the creatures name was Lor and it could become a horse or a giant bat, with its red eyes. The people of the city screamed in terror as the Noctuer screeched its horrible voice. Glass shattered and people fell to their knees holding their ears. Ordrin swung his axe at the sea gate and destroyed it, allowing the navy to enter the city from the sea. Then he flew on the wall and swung his axe again, his ground forces entered burning and pillaging the city. The army was defeated in one day; afterwards Ordrin received a mental message from Brenan to march on Teirm as the people were still fighting.

Aberon:

"Is there any hope for us?" A stable boy asked, he had been conscripted by the soldiers of the city. The entire army of what once was Surda had been summoned to Aberon.  
A man with one eye grunted, "Hope… all hope was lost when the riders fell…" He spit over the wall staring at the massive force approaching the city. "All we can do is fight… Our deaths will send a message to future generations… Do not let us die in vain… do not let this mad man take over all of Alagaesia… build your strength and take up your swords… Our sacrifice our blood demands it… All we can do now is fight and die… and before we die we make these bastards earn what their lord wants…"  
"Eragon Shadeslayer will come…" Someone said.  
The one eyed man looked at him, "If you believe that then you are a fool…"  
"Get ready for battle!" The commander screamed, "Release! Fire at will!"

A swarm of arrows, ballistae fire, and great rocks were thrown at the enemy, Brenan raised his hand and sent them all back in the direction they came. Thousands of troops fell from the wall hit by their own arrows. Huge chunks of the wall were blown out and several me were hit by the ballista thrown from the wall and pinned to the side of a house. Siege towers were dragged to the wall and the troops deployed overwhelming the soldiers on the wall. One of the dark armor knights jumped from the wall to the ground below a hundred feet and killed the gate guards, then he opened the gate for his comrades. They charged into the city slaughtering the soldiers who stood no chance against their star metal armor.  
("Brom Oromis… Set fire to the castle…") Reluctantly He obeyed, because he and Glaedar were bound to obey all orders Brenan issued. The Gold dragon flew over the city and blew his golden flames on the castle. The battle for Aberon lasted for the next four days and finally it was over and the soldiers who surrendered were executed.  
After placing a garrison in Aberon Brenan marched across the south, he divided his art in two and sent Brom Oromis with one group towards Reavestoe, while he marched on Pretovya, both cities surrendered and garrisons were left in the city to enforce the will of the new Emperor. Then Brenan marched on Cithri while Brom marched on Dauth, these cities surrendered as well. They met up and marched on Aroughs together and since none of the cities in the south had any troops they surrendered as well.  
("Ticala have my Dwarf slaves build me a fortress… It shall be called Edoc'sil…")  
as he was speaking with Ticala Nausada touched his mind, ("Milord… I am in Teirm… The people refuse to surrender… They have a Dragon Rider he is Ferdinan… Ordrin has reinforced me but still they fight…") Brenan transformed into a three headed dragon and flew off to the north.

Teirm:

The walls were torn down, but by magic they would repair themselves, everyone in Teirm was fighting from the youngest child to the oldest adult still able to fight. From the tops of the roofs they shot arrows and threw rocks, even the prisoners from the dungeons fought beside the people of Teirm. They refused to surrender, they refused to go quietly into service of the new emperor. From the sea Brenan's warships pounded the docks and from the land they fought with swords, poleaxes, axes, cleavers, pitchforks. The children would run in and out of the alleys stabbing enemy soldiers with their enchanted blades given to them by the rider Ferdinan.  
In the skies Nausada and three other enslaved Riders fought to kill the red dragon and his rider to no avail. Ferdinan sheathed his sword and pulled out two crystal daggers used during the Wrydfel. ("Forgive me my friends…") He thought to himself. He jumped out of the saddle and landed behind Nausada on her saddle. Then he stabbed her in the neck with the crystal dagger and stabbed Thorn with the other. They had to retire from battle as the negative energy took its toll. A roar filled the air and everyone paused to watch a three headed dragon descend from the sky.  
("Great now the abomination has joined the battle…") Varmel said.  
("It is a good day to die my friend…")  
("Together…")  
("Together…")  
They slammed into the monster of a three headed dragon and was slammed into the ground with a great thud. The right head wrapped its jaws around Varmel's neck, while the left head bit off the top half of Ferdinan's body from the saddle, the middle head roared in victory.  
The people of Teirm watched their fallen hero and screamed in unison, they screamed in defiance and charged the enemy. Women grappled with armored men and held them down while soldiers, men, or children bashed their heads in with whatever was handy. Ferdinan's death only seemed to inspire them to fight on no matter how many fell to the blades of the conquerors. Victory seemed possible s spellcasters sacrificed their bodies to kill more troops then they could. They drained their bodies erecting wards.  
"WE WILL NOT BE CONQUERED AGAIN!" They chanted as they fought.

Brenan landed next to Ordrin returning to his regular form, "You have to admire their bravery and pride…" Ordrin said.  
Brenan grunted, "No I don't… Pull back our troops and… kill them all…"  
Ordrin sounded his horn and as the troops retreated he pulled out his axe and nudged his horse forward. He swung his axe horizontally twice leveling buildings and killing men, women, children, and soldiers. With every swing the destruction became worse, after five swings all that was left was ruins and dismembered bodies. He ordered the troops to search for survivors and kill them.

Urubaen:

Three weeks later Brenan retuned to Urubaen and renamed the city Thosaleese. He met with Ordrin, Ticala, his slave Riders, and the commanders of his army. "Begin calling conscripts immediately… We will send an invasion force to Shynendale… Ordrin will lead them and after I have dealt with the wild dragons I shall join you… Nausada you and the riders will aid him… Obey Ordrin as you would me…" Nausada and the other Riders saluted. They were looking at detailed maps of the distant lands that stretched to the north and all the way south of the world. The top half of the continent looked like a misshaped bird and when you got to the halfway point going south the land looked like a great eye attached to the wide tail of the bird. Then the bottom half resembled Alagaesia in many ways in shape, but the very tip of the continent resembled a foot.  
"We will attack these lands from the frozen north and the very south… When the conscripts are assembled they will sail immediately…"  
"Milord we need more food for the slaves…" Ticala said.  
"There are stores in Cueneon take it all… Rebuild all accept Teirm leave it in ruins and the bodies let them rot in the streets…"  
Vassals were sent to every corner of Alagaesia calling conscripts to fight for the emperor. He gathered the army in Kuasta and while they were training Brenan had five dwarves build ships to sail across the sea. Mighty warships twice the size of any ship that ever sailed the sea and within four months they were ready to sail.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Rage of Wild Dragons

Dynoar the violet dragon was king of the wild dragons, he had challenged and defeated Emora over three hundred and twenty-six years ago. He summoned the wild dragons to Insentar Lake so that they could make war on the shapeshifter king and his servants. As they flew across the land in different directions the cities the dragons were going to destroy were gone. Deynour lead the assault on Uruben and the entire city was missing when they arrived. Ordrin stood watching the dragon as it walked through the streets. He was invisible and transparent along with the rest of the city.  
Everywhere the dragons went in Alagaesia the cities were not to be found because Brenan had made them all invisible. So the wild dragons gathered again near Isentar Lake to discuss their next move, but the violet dragon standing before the other dragons was not Deynour, it was Brenan who had taken Deymour's form.  
_("This Shapeshifter King is coward not to face us in open battle…")_ One dragon said.  
_("Perhaps he fears our wrath and the destruction we would unleash upon him…")_ Brenan said.  
_("Those cities aren't the problem… Maybe we should turn our attention to freeing our ancestors from the mountain of shining glass…") Deynour's mate said.  
("No I have an idea…") _He paused for so long that other dragons started to demand what he wanted to say, but Brenan silenced them with a roar. His mouth started to move like a human's, _"I want you all to surrender…" _He blew a puff of smoke from his mouth and it grew larger and larger engulfing the wild dragons and they all became smoke as his spell took hold of them Brenan returned to his regular form and held up an open bottle. Some dragons tried to escape the curse, but the smoke caught them before they could fly away. When the bottle was filled he sealed it. Then Brenan grew a pair of wings and flew towards Urubaen. He waved his hand and all the cities across the land reappeared and became visible and tangent.  
Brenan grunted, _"Rage of the wild dragons indeed…"_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Darkness Rising

Hundred of thousands of ships sailed across the sea to conquer the distant lands of Shynendale. Eragon Shadeslayer and his wife Elva had returned to Shynendale to help the Riders of Shynendale repell the army. Before the ships even landed Elva lead an attack against the southern invaders. Ordrin with Nausada and Vanir at his side lead the southern invaders against Elva and her Riders. The battle lasted a long and bloody week, when it was over Elva's forces had to withdraw. The land was covered with the bodies of dragons, humans, elves, dwarves, and Urgals. Ordrin walked the battle field and had the commanders set up camp.  
In the north Eragon and his forces awaited the arrival of other half of the invasion forces. They waited and waited, but they never came, so Eragon scryed the land and found that the rest of the invasion force had sailed south along the coast to join their comrades. Eragon had an immense wall built from shore to shore to cut off the north from the south. The war dragged on and both sides won and lost an equal amount of battles.  
The day finally came when Brenan and Eragon faced each other in battle leading their forces. As powerful as Eragon was Brenan had a huge advantage with his shapeshifting ability, but Eragon was able to hold his own. In the end Eragon had to call for a retreat and Brenan ordered his troops not to advance further. The most heartbreaking thing to Eragon was watching his former friend and liege lord Nausada fight for the Shapeshifter King.  
Brenan walked the blood stained battle field with Ordrin at his side, while their troops killed the wounded of both sides and piled the dead high to be burned. "Milord why do you drag this war on? You could end with one word…"  
"I have heard so much about the great and powerful Eragon Shadeslayer… I want him to witness all he has built become mind… I want to break him… Then he will serve me…"  
The days became weeks, the weeks became months, and the months became years. The war dragged on and eventually the people of Shynendar began siding and joining Brenan's war effort against Eragon and the Riders. They started to believe that he would win so they joined him to gain his protection and favor. People in Eragon's army started to spy for the enemy and turn against him. Eragon fought one last battle against the Shapeshifter King, then he, Elva, and all those loyal to him left for the Island continent of Ishtar.  
The court of Justice was leveled by Ordrin's axe and Brenan had five hundred dwarves build a landing foundation for his fortress Edoc'sil. He sat in his command tent with Ordrin at his right and Ticala at his left. "The star metal of this land is useless milord… something has been done to it…" The chief blacksmith said.  
Ordrin's arms were crossed, "It has probably been curse by the shadeslayer…" He looked at Brenan, "We will probably have to ship some from Alagaesia…"  
"I am more worried about betrayal from these new recruits…" The General said.  
"Have all new recruits swear allegiance to me in the ancient language…" He turned to Helthmon the most powerful spellcaster serving second only to Ordrin. "…Helthmon I am leaving that task in your capable hands… We will finish the conquest of these lands but I am sending the dark riders with my fleet to Ishtar… They will ensure we control the seas around the Island continent… Is there anything else that needs my attention?"  
"My lord we have received word from Alagaesia that a rebellion has started in Aberon…"  
He sighed, "Ticala send in the wild cats… wipe out everything and everyone in the city, but leave the city itself standing we will place more agreeable people in the city… Now if there is nothing else dismissed…"  
As they were leaving a wave of gasps and whispers started as the red eyed woman passed through them and stood before Brenan. "Witch… Milord let us kill this she-demon…"  
He raised his hand, "Meera is always welcome in my presence…" He said transforming into Meera.  
She smiled, "Cute…"  
He replied in his own baritone voice, "What can I do for you…"  
"Me nothing… Its what I can do for you…" He waved for her to continue, "Quit while you are ahead…"  
Brenan smiled, "Is that all?" He asked in Meera's form talking in his voice, "It is my destiny to rule the world…"  
"Perhaps… What do you intend to do with the dragons…"  
"I am not going to kill them if that is what you mean…"  
"At least you aren't a fool like Galbatorix was…"  
"Galbtorix was many things… A fool is not one of them…"

It took another eight months to finish conquering Shynendar, then Brenan turned his attention to the island continent of Ishtar. The battles of Ishtar were long and bloody on land, sea and in the air. Ordrin lead the dark riders in the air against Eragon and his Riders, until all that was left was Eragon and Saphira. Brenan lead his ground forces across Ishtar as he was a brilliant tactician on the field of battle. With his army of Dark Amor Knights at his back there was no castle, village, or fortress that could withstand the onslaught of his armies. They ll fell before the might of the shapeshifter king. There was none left now but Eragon, Saphira, Elva, and Galmore.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20. On The Run

Galmore flew at an incredible rate of speed through the spine with Nausada, Vanir, Brom Oromis, and Kharkog chasing them through the air. They flew low to the ground zipping round the mountains and trees in a useless attempt to outrun them. Galmore was fast, the problem was Thorn who was older, a little bigger, and a little faster than Galmore or at least he could keep up with the green dragon.  
("We will have to turn and fight them…") Elva said speaking with her mind.  
("Very well then…")  
Galmore flared his wings and spun around sticking his claws out, he managed to grab Thorn and close one wing. He used Thorn's own momentum and spun him three times and threw the red dragon into a tree knocking it over. Invore and Glaedar tried to flank him from the left and right, but Galmore closed his wings and dropped out of the air. Elva raised her hands and with a few quick words in the ancient language she used their momentum to slam the dragons into each other. Galmore opened his wings and dove for the ground building up speed with H'Emerth following him. As they dove towards the ground her daughter Aiedel stood with a drawn bow she had created, the bow didn't require arrows because it shot bolts of lightening. The lightening flashed and arced around Galmore and hit H'Emerth shocking both dragon and rider. As Galmore dove Aiedel jumped up and landed on her back and they flew off through the spine heading south. It was only when they were sure that they had lost their pursuers that Galmore dared to climb high in the sky and then he flew along the cost of Alagaesia.  
("Where have you been?") Elva asked with her mind to Aiedel.  
("Actually I have been following you ever since the battle of Greenville.") Greenville was a large patch of land on the continent of Ishtar. The land is grassy plains stretching for miles on the southeast quadrant of the continent island.  
("Is there anyone else?") Galmore asked.  
("No one we would dare trust…") Aiedel was dressed in dark armor she had stolen from a knight. Aiedel wasn't a big fan of magic but she could use it. She focused more on fighting with magical weapons she created like her humming bird Shuriken or her arrowless bow. ("Where are we going anyway…")  
("I have an idea…") Elva said. They flew under the invisibility spell towards the Beor Mountains. They flew along the coast close to the water and when the reached the mountains they turned north. As they flew werecats and Tree walkers could be seen running and searching the paths for dwarfs who may have escaped the purge of the Beors.  
"We are here…" Elva said, "We are safe…"  
"Where exactly is here?" Aiedel asked.  
"This Alcove was once used by the Rider Jaerden and the dragon Draco… His master was one of the Foresworn who betrayed Galbatorix…" Elva said.  
"I remember…" Aiedel replied.  
"The old spells still linger here in this place… and very few no it exists…"  
"What of father?"  
Elva smiled, "I took it from his mind…" She sighed, "I foresaw his capture so one night when we were in each other's arms…"  
"Okay mother I do not need to hear anymore…"  
Galmore gurgled a laugh, ('We should be safe here…")  
She stared at her daughter, "I have missed you…"  
"And I you…"  
"When are you going to give me grandchildren…"  
"I have never met anyone who caught my interest… so…"  
"What about a rider?"  
"Why are we having this conversation now…"  
Elva got up and piled some sticks together, _"Brisinger…" _They burst into flames, "To keep my mind off of loosing your father to a madman who had taken over the world… To keep from crying about all those who was lost and died… So I ask when are you going to give me some grandchildren…"  
Aieldel sighed, "Actually there was someone I cared about… He died at the battle of the eye… He and his dragon were killed by the elf shade…" A single tear slid down her cheek.  
"Oh my daughter I am sorry…"  
"His name was Dertholl and his dragon was Zern the Mighty…" Aiedel stood up, "I am going to get some water…" The two of them would spend the next thousand years in solitude hiding from the emperor and his minions.

Author Notes: I had written On the Run when I realized that I had skipped a chapter so I decided to keep on the run where it was and write Reign of the Shapeshifter king afterwards… please read and review


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. On The Run

Galmore flew at an incredible rate of speed through the spine with Nausada, Vanir, Brom Oromis, and Kharkog chasing them through the air. They flew low to the ground zipping round the mountains and trees in a useless attempt to outrun them. Galmore was fast, the problem was Thorn who was older, a little bigger, and a little faster than Galmore or at least he could keep up with the green dragon.  
("We will have to turn and fight them…") Elva said speaking with her mind.  
("Very well then…")  
Galmore flared his wings and spun around sticking his claws out, he managed to grab Thorn and close one wing. He used Thorn's own momentum and spun him three times and threw the red dragon into a tree knocking it over. Invore and Glaedar tried to flank him from the left and right, but Galmore closed his wings and dropped out of the air. Elva raised her hands and with a few quick words in the ancient language she used their momentum to slam the dragons into each other. Galmore opened his wings and dove for the ground building up speed with H'Emerth following him. As they dove towards the ground her daughter Aiedel stood with a drawn bow she had created, the bow didn't require arrows because it shot bolts of lightening. The lightening flashed and arced around Galmore and hit H'Emerth shocking both dragon and rider. As Galmore dove Aiedel jumped up and landed on her back and they flew off through the spine heading south. It was only when they were sure that they had lost their pursuers that Galmore dared to climb high in the sky and then he flew along the cost of Alagaesia.  
("Where have you been?") Elva asked with her mind to Aiedel.  
("Actually I have been following you ever since the battle of Greenville.") Greenville was a large patch of land on the continent of Ishtar. The land is grassy plains stretching for miles on the southeast quadrant of the continent island.  
("Is there anyone else?") Galmore asked.  
("No one we would dare trust…") Aiedel was dressed in dark armor she had stolen from a knight. Aiedel wasn't a big fan of magic but she could use it. She focused more on fighting with magical weapons she created like her humming bird Shuriken or her arrowless bow. ("Where are we going anyway…")  
("I have an idea…") Elva said. They flew under the invisibility spell towards the Beor Mountains. They flew along the coast close to the water and when the reached the mountains they turned north. As they flew werecats and Tree walkers could be seen running and searching the paths for dwarfs who may have escaped the purge of the Beors.  
"We are here…" Elva said, "We are safe…"  
"Where exactly is here?" Aiedel asked.  
"This Alcove was once used by the Rider Jaerden and the dragon Draco… His master was one of the Foresworn who betrayed Galbatorix…" Elva said.  
"I remember…" Aiedel replied.  
"The old spells still linger here in this place… and very few no it exists…"  
"What of father?"  
Elva smiled, "I took it from his mind…" She sighed, "I foresaw his capture so one night when we were in each other's arms…"  
"Okay mother I do not need to hear anymore…"  
Galmore gurgled a laugh, ('We should be safe here…")  
She stared at her daughter, "I have missed you…"  
"And I you…"  
"When are you going to give me grandchildren…"  
"I have never met anyone who caught my interest… so…"  
"What about a rider?"  
"Why are we having this conversation now…"  
Elva got up and piled some sticks together, _"Brisinger…" _They burst into flames, "To keep my mind off of loosing your father to a madman who had taken over the world… To keep from crying about all those who was lost and died… So I ask when are you going to give me some grandchildren…"  
Aieldel sighed, "Actually there was someone I cared about… He died at the battle of the eye… He and his dragon were killed by the elf shade…" A single tear slid down her cheek.  
"Oh my daughter I am sorry…"  
"His name was Dertholl and his dragon was Zern the Mighty…" Aiedel stood up, "I am going to get some water…" The two of them would spend the next thousand years in solitude hiding from the emperor and his minions.

Author Notes: I had written On the Run when I realized that I had skipped a chapter so I decided to keep on the run where it was and write Reign of the Shapeshifter king afterwards… please read and review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Reign of The Shapeshifter King

The fortress of Edoc'sil was finally finished by the dwarves so Brenan had the dwarves build the city of Teil three mile south of the ruins of Teirm. He had Eragon coronate him and made all his titles official. Nobles from all over the world brought him gifts of gold, magical items, weapons, horses, food, jewels, and the seals of their houses.  
Whispers flew through the crowd as the red eyed woman came bearing the sword of King Abernost. "My King may I present the sword of Abernost of the Broddering kingdom…"  
"Your gift is welcome farseer, but I do not need Abernost's toy sword to rule and the broderring kingdom has passed so far from memory… but I will accept you gift…"

After the coronation Brenan began handing out estates and titles to those who had served him willing. Then he sat about writing laws for his subjects throughout the world.

The Will of Emperor Brenan:

All people at their sixteenth year of age shall present themselves for the lottery. Those chosen will serve as dark armor knight for a period of no less than twenty years. Any female chosen will be made a servant for life or a concubine until she is no longer desirable by the emperor.

All Dwarves shall remain in a state of slavery for the rest of their lives… No one but the Emperor may own slaves, be it man, woman, elf, dwarf, or urgal…

Anyone unable to pay their taxes shall reduced to an immediate state of slavery…

Only human slaves may earn their freedom in the arena

Anyone caught speaking or thinking against the Emperor shall be executed…

Anyone who brings information on rogue Elves, Dwarves, humans, or Urgals will be given titles and riches…

He wrote many more laws and abolished all laws in regards to the will of the Riders. Then Brenan demolished the academy of magic that had been built by Nausada and had his dwarf slaves build the Imeprial academy of magic. All students had to swear allegiance to the Emperor before attending the academy.


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue: I Rule The World

From the north, south, east, and west, throughout all the world, the emperor ruled. Brenan was known as Emperor Brenan the Shapeshifter King of Werecats. He ruled the world from his fortress Edoc'sil, with Ordrin at his side and Ticala the werecat. The dark riders were all enslaved by their true names and then there was the dark armor knights that made up his army. The werecats of today were servants of the Emperor save one and he was in hiding awaiting the day to strike at the Emperor.  
Over sixty thousand dwarves were eslaved to the emperor, his personal slaves to build his cities, bridges, and machines of war. Of the Elves only two hundred remained to walk the land, but they were all servants in Edoc'sil preparing food for the Emperor and his nobles. Arya herself was the Emperor's personal sex slave forced to do all manner of things to keep him aroused.  
The Urgals were stone and their lands in ruins and cursed. Who can stand against the will of the shapeshifter king? Who can break his hold over the world, or remove the golden crown from his head. There had never been nor will there ever be a king like the shapeshifter king. A saying began to rise up in the world, beware of a cat and what you say for they are the eyes and ears of the king.  
Brenan could be anything he wanted to be and so he shaped his body to be seven feet tall and he weighed two hundred pounds of lean muscle. If the perfect could describe anyone it was he, for like an elf he had no physical flaws and unlike Galbatorix Brenan was not given to uncontrollable fits of rage and madness. At times Brenan displayed acts of mercy, but still he was tyrant who suppressed any ideas about freedom. He ruled the world for the next one thousand years and accomplished what Shau Ming and the foresworn children could not. He had gone much further than Galbatorix ever could. Brenan the Shapeshifter king Emperor of the world.

Sneak peek at Tales of Alagaesia New Age of Heroes

The Dream

They say dreams are a pathway to other realms, deeper and greater magic. Yet others believe that dreams are doorways to future events and warnings of things yet to come. There were some who believe that when one dreamed the soul left the body and traveled to different places, some people can control what they saw and others couldn't. To receive one can be both a curse and a blessing. The village was much like Carvahal of old a few ramshackle of houses with a few farms spread throughout the countryside. The village had a blacksmith, a tanner, and a slaughter house owned by the richest family in the village. The village sat near the ocean so many in the village were fishermen by trade. A young man by name Aron walked up the street to his home. The village seemed empty as he walked to his house along the dirt rode. His one story house was the second to the last on the left. He walked up the steps, but the house was empty.  
"Father!" He called out but there was no response, but a lowly meow. A large strange looking cat jumped up on the table. "Shew get out of here…" Everyone knew the old saying, cats are the eyes and ears of the Emperor.  
Aron jumped back when the cat spoke with its mouth, "Do not fear the lottery your destiny is at hand now I want you to say these words…" It was difficult for Aron to learn the strange words and they left a tingling in his ear as he memorized each word. When he learned the phrase he spoke it and the cat nodded in approval. "It is time for you to go…"  
"Son who are you talking too?"  
Aron's father was standing behind him, "Uh… no one father…" Aron left the house with his father, brother, and sister. The entire village left for the fort that housed the Emperor's guard. The captain began calling names by taking pieces of paper from a large metal pot. "Aron son of Erick…" He barked. He walked forward and then to his utter dread his love's name was called as well. When the lottery was over he watched her taken away to become a concubine of the Emperor. Always the pretty young women were taken to become a love toy for the Emperor.  
"Nooooo!" When Brenan screamed he was wearing the dark armor and rushed through a hundred knights to get to her, then a long haired red headed Shade with pointy ears blocked his path. He stabbed the Shade in the heart, but it didn't die as he thought. The shade grabbed him by the neck and broke it. Aron lay dead on the ground with his father and family standing over him. They left and his love knelt beside him and whispered into his ear, "Thank you…"

Aron sat up in a cold sweat, he lighted the candle on the stand next to his bed. He was breathing heavy, because the dream felt so real. He was alive and well in his room, but he was afraid to go back to sleep. He went to his window and stared at the sky, it would be three hours before sunrise and then he would have to go with his father to warehouse and help clean, scale, and gut fish. He lay his head down wondering what the dream meant, a few ideas came to mind but he dismissed all of them. The next morning his father asked him what was the matter but Aron didn't want his father to know that he had a dream with a cat in it.

("I will tell Katrina…") He thought to himself.


End file.
